Devourer
by NewOrleansMagnolia
Summary: A young thirteen year old is transported to Egypt, and meets Ramses. The Egyptian culture takes her in, and even names her the personification of Bastet, the goddess of music and joy, and war. What happens when she meets her Hittite counterpart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Red River Material**

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Bastet**

I am not actually Egyptian.

At the age of thirteen, I was taken here. I was brought here to lead Egypt into prosperity, and it was a sacrifice that had to be made, as Nefertiti says, as if I'd ever listen to her. But every now and then, I wonder if back in my time, my _actual _time, my real parents long for the girl they had lost.

But what is done is done.

**Bastet**

**4 Years Earlier**

I ran through the soft white sand to the beautiful ocean. I could feel the breeze from the ocean coming, and the water gently pulling me towards it.

"Don't go too far out, Alexia!" my mother had shouted.

I turned back for one second, that one simple second, and I felt the sand give way under me.

I remember the screams, the nothingness, then being pulled to a hot desert, and people surrounded me.

**Ramses**

I sighed for the fifth time.

Nefertiti sent me on this pointless errand—me, one of the commanders of the Egyptian army. What kind of commander goes on a fool's errand?

My men had come. I wondered about that as well, but there wasn't a thing I could do about that. _Nefertiti_ had sent them, of course. No one contradicted her.

I saw a flash of light, and a girl dressed strangely emerged from the sand. A couple of men jumped, but I stared.

At such a young age, she was such a beautiful child. She looked to be thirteen, fourteen. She had beautiful eyes, beautiful features, beautiful dark skin, beautiful…everything.

I loved her at that exact second.

Then, she screamed.

She shouted something unintelligible. It sounded like a different language, but you could tell the girl was angry.

Such a fierce expression….so beautiful….

**Bastet**

I stopped shouting when that man leaned towards me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, but then I noticed how handsome he was, how different his eyes were.

Then, in my flabbergasted moment of astonishment, he kissed me.

That _definitely_ made me reevaluate what was happening.

I hit him on the head, kicking and screaming.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed. "I don't even know you."

He smirked.

"So she speaks." He said, acting astonished.

"What do you think I've been doing? Where am I?" I shouted.

"Egypt, of course." I replied. "Anyone from anywhere would have to know that." I paused.

"What?"

"You're in Egypt." He said again.

"I heard what you said! But do I _look _like I should be here. I put a hand on my hip, glaring.

"Not really."

"….that was a rhetorical question. I'm supposed to be in Florida, by the beach, not halfway across the world!"

"Florida?" he asked puzzled.

"You've never heard of Florida?" I shouted, then paused as it dawned on me. "Please tell me this is the twenty-first century!"

"Twenty-first? We haven't even gotten to fifteenth."

"Crap! What about my music? The cello or the violin hasn't been invented yet, right?" I was a devout musician, being a pianist, cellist, violinist, and etcetera. How would I survive without them for such a long time? He laughed.

"What a strange name for an instrument. You can think of something like that right now? It's as if you were the goddess Bastet herself."

"What do you mean? I'll get back somehow right?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's not likely. I don't know much about sorcery, but the place a person emerges from can't change, or they can't get home. And, the desert sand blows around constantly…" tears welled in my eyes.

"I….won't ever see my parents again?" I whispered.

"I'm very sorry." I started crying.

"Ramses, the girl has to go now. " One of the men accompanying the man said.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere with you people." Another man wrapped his hand around my arm.

"We have to take her to Nefertiti."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even there!" I tried to run in the opposite direction, and the man let go of me for a moment, then picked me up from behind. I kicked and screamed, but no one seemed to do anything.

**Ramses**

"What is this?" I shouted. "Why are you taking the girl?"

"She is who Nefertiti asked for." He said calmly, above the girl's screams. She looked up at me in surprise, and those eyes seemed yearning for someone that will care. Everything must be very strange in this world for the poor girl.

I did something so stupid; I doubt I'd be forgiven to this day.

I punched the man holding her, who promptly let go of the girl so he could cradle his bruised face. She added in a kick that seemed hard enough, telling by the long legs it came from. I took my sword from its sheath and stabbed him, then one after another.

"Quickly. We'll have to get to my estate." I took her hand to run, and she kept up well with me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"What are we going to do? You just killed three men!" she screamed.

"We'll find a way. I won't let Nefertiti have you, if you're that important."

"But those men….they lost their lives for me. She can't be _too _bad." She stopped.

Was she crazy?

"Take me to her. No more lives should be lost because of me." I could see her determined eyes, the set of her mouth told me she wasn't budging.

Great.

**Bastet**

He just killed those people! They might have just been doing what Nefertiti, who I was sure was some sort of royalty at the time, told them to do. I wouldn't take no for an answer. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. I lost my family, my life, heck, I lost my music too. The man glared.

"Fine," was the word that came out of his mouth. He walked toward the other direction. We walked in silence, and I cringed as we passed the dead bodies again.

"What was your name, child?" he asked. Child? Seriously? He didn't look to be seventeen, he had no right.

"I'm not a child, and since I'll be staying here a while, my actual name will probably be suspicious. Would it be okay for me to be called that name you mentioned…Bastet, right?" he nodded. It didn't really matter to me anymore, that my real name was Alexia. Why would it matter?

"I am Ramses." I kept my composure. The name reminded me of something, but I didn't know enough about ancient Egyptian culture. "Now, if I'm taking you to Nefertiti, you need to understand something. Don't listen to a thing that woman says. She is conniving, and the only reason she brought you here is probably for something bad. If she allows you to leave, I'll be waiting in the city." I nodded, understanding. We got closer and closer to the city, then even closer to the palace Nefertiti lived in. Before I knew it, we were standing at the main entrance. Guards moved aside for me, which made me wonder. I waved to Ramses, gave him a small smile, assuring him I would be fine.

The corridor I walked into was dark, with no type of lighting. My eyes adjusted, and I could see a woman standing in front of me.

"My girl, you've arrived." I could tell she was Nefertiti. She had a cunning smile on her face.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I heard I was called upon by you." I said, hiding the impending sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes. I need you. None of these Egyptian girls are smart enough to do the task I want you to do."

"That would be?"

"I need you to make that commander, Ramses fall in love with you." I lost my composure there.

"What? I'm only thirteen!" I shouted angrily.

"That is the customary time girls get married." I gaped.

"Why?"

"I need a spy, dear. That man is always scheming, I can tell." The woman probably was scheming herself.

Then, I remembered I was supposed to be spying myself.

"Of course, Your Highness. It will be done. Ramses has already invited me after this, if you will let me leave with him, of course." I replied. She smirked, seeming satisfied.

"Yes, that would be smart. You are dismissed."

I bowed and ran out.

**Nefertiti**

Such a foolish girl. She thinks she can outsmart me? I know she won't be telling me a thing.

"Amun!" I shouted for my servant. He came out of nowhere. "Your opinion?"

"I think she's lying, Queen Dowager." He nearly whispered.

"Exactly. Follow the girl."

"As you wish." He replied, then faded into the darkness.

**Ramses**

She walked out, and I nearly sighed in gratefulness.

But then I saw the man following her. I kept smiling, to reassure her, but the sign of that man meant Nefertiti sent someone to follow us.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Nefertiti was known for doing horrible things.

"Of course." She flashed a beautiful, blinding smile.

" Very well. Would you like to walk around then? The vendors may have something interesting." She took my hand and smiled up at me, a confirmation of my suggestion. We would have to stay in the town for a while, so maybe the man would just leave. We started walking.

"Wow! Ramses, isn't this beautiful?" people were staring at Bastet, fingering the stone of a necklace, and I realized she needed more suitable clothing. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Go look at some of the clothing, and pick out a dress for yourself. Perhaps a wig, as well." She looked down, nodded her head, and hurried off.

Now to look for something for her.

I could tell she was a devoted musician, so I looked for a vendor selling instruments.

The flute seemed popular now, so I bought a flute for her.

I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

**Bastet**

I chose a dress quickly, a white one with a gossamer robe, and went back to find Ramses.

"I found one!" I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Then we'll go to my estate. You won't mind staying there, would you?" I pondered. Mom had always told me not to go home with a guy I didn't really know. Then he added, "You don't need to worry, my sisters live there with me. You're welcome to stay in their quarters." Then, decided, I nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you're still thinking about your music?" he asked. I nodded sadly. I felt bad for thinking more about that than my family, but I had already accepted that I wouldn't ever see them again.

Ramses held out a wooden flute.

I gasped, and gently took it in my own hands. The flute was made of a beautiful dark wood, with engravings of a vine of flowers curling around the instrument.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It was no problem. We have a musician on the estate, so you should be able to learn from him." I smiled up at him.

This place was already okay with Ramses; I think it might be a bit better.

**2 Years Later…**

**Bastet**

I was out practicing my archery when he came out to me to tell me the news.

"Bastet." I shot one last arrow before turning to the voice that called me, the voice I loved. In the two years I'd arrived here, the name Alexia had faded into my memory. There was no more of that all around sweet child; now I got two sides, just like the goddess herself; one docile, sweet young woman, and another brutal one in battle.

It was strange for me, a woman to be out in battle, but the people believed I was the personification of the goddess of music and dancing, pregnancy, and war. The war part made me the head of archery, which I had practiced since I came here, and I entertained the soldiers as well with the flute the general had bought me.

"Yes?" I answered. I walked over to Ramses, and dropped my arrow and bow to wrap my arms around the one I loved.

"The Pharaoh has a need for a spy for Egypt, and the other generals and I have elected you." My smile faded.

"You idiot! Do you think I want to go to some foreign country again? What do they have me doing now, being a servant?" I shouted. I was _so _tired of always going to countries to get Intel.

"Of course not. I've bent this to your liking; you will serve as a musician for the Hittite Prince's concubine." I almost smiled.

"Speaking of concubine, I'm sure this girl would _really _like to get married to the Prince." He knew exactly what I was talking about. We'd been together like this for more than a year, yet he still refuses to marry me. Always some excuse like 'I want to secure my position', or 'now isn't the right time'.

"Of course, but I'm sure the Prince has other ideas." I glared at him, and turned around.

"Humph. When do they want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

I turned back to face him with a smile in my eyes, but not on my mouth; the mischievous look I loved giving him.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting. Beset." I called. The girl came rushing up. "Please prepare my things for a trip." She nodded, and went in the direction of my room. I followed her to instruct her on what to bring.

- -

I went into the market the following day. I needed to buy some things for my trip. Beset and Ramses accompanied me, and I chose certain things, buying simpler clothing, or bells for my ankles. I smiled, happy with Ramses with me, and heard music. I laughed and started twirling as people began to watch and part the way. Ramses laughed at me, shaking his head.

Then I saw a child, dancing.

She was graceful, for such a young girl of around five. She stopped as soon as she saw me, and I stopped as soon as I saw her. We both stared at each other in awe.

The girl looked poor, in rags, and a dirty face, but bright blue eyes shone under the grime, and so did beautiful sun kissed skin. She bowed, and tried to run away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Who are you, child?" I asked, astonished.

"Sanaa." She replied, shyly. I nearly laughed. The way the girl was dancing, how could she be so shy? "Are you Bastet?"

"Yes." I wasn't surprised. Many people knew who I was. I was lionized here. "Where are your parents, Sanaa?"

"I am an orphan. I just heard the music, and couldn't help but dance; I'm not traveling with the musicians."

"Then where have you been living?"

"On the streets." I then noticed how her cheeks seemed sunken in, how the torn cloth hung off of her tiny frame. I paused, thoughtfully.

"Your dancing, it shouldn't be wasted. Would you like to come home with me? I promise you will be better off." She cocked her head to the side.

"I couldn't possibly. I'm just a girl who is living on the streets. How could I possibly come home with a goddess?" she started sobbing. She must have thought this was a cruel joke! I bent down to hug Sanaa.

"Shh, shh." I whispered. "I'll be here." She cried into my neck, and I picked her up. _So light._ I thought.

I handed the basket of my things to Beset, and cradled the child. She'd calmed a bit, and just rested her head on my shoulder.

"Find the girl some clothing. She'll be staying with us from now on." Beset nodded and hurried off.

"What are you doing? Do you even know who the child is?" Ramses asked.

"No. But I do know she's a girl in need of parents, and I will be one for her. But, the question is, are _you _willing?" He hesitated, and nodded. "Good." I said, smiling. "Now, we'll need to prepare things for her. She'll be accompanying me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Red River manga material**

**Ramses**

Adopting a child like that, out of nowhere! Has Bastet lost her mind? Although it is a very noble act, we can't just take in street rats from everywhere! I nodded, though. Perhaps it would ease her mind, knowing she had that child in our household, and she will stop pestering me about getting married.

It isn't that I don't want to get married to Bastet, otherwise I wouldn't have kept her around. I love the woman. But the time doesn't feel right. With her always leaving to spy and such, when would she have time to be a proper wife?

I saw Amun.

I'd grown accustomed to him; he'd come check on us, or take Bastet, so now was my time to pretend like I didn't notice if we wanted to keep up the act. She nodded sternly to him, put down the child(instead, taking her hand), and walked toward the palace Nefertiti resigned in.

**Sanaa**

A man walked up behind _Khekeret-nisut_ Bastet. He seemed very suspicious; just looking at him, I didn't even want him around me. "Bastet. The Queen wants an audience with you." He said. Ugh. His very voice made my skin crawl, but she nodded. She put me down, and I nearly held on for dear life, but I controlled myself and took content in holding her hand. She started walking behind him. "Sanaa, you can't tell anyone about what you're about to hear, except Ramses, alright?" she said, almost rehearsed. She was still pretty, even when she wasn't happy, with dark skin so unlike Egyptians, a black braid that ran down her back, a gold headband with a cobra head extending from her forehead, which enhanced her beauty. Khekeret-nisut Bastet seemed nice enough to stay with; I'd just have to wait it out. I nodded up at her, and we went into a dark, cold corridor. "Where are we?" I whispered. She put one finger up to her lips. At the end of the hallway, a light shone. We were led into a huge room, filled with servants, and the Queen Dowager herself sitting on a throne. As soon as we got there, Khekeret-nisut Baset got down on her knees and bowed, beckoning me to do the same. "Yes, your Majesty?" she asked, almost cold. Nefertiti gave a smile that was likewise. "Bastet, would you like to tell me about your progress?" she asked. "Could I get her more presentable please? She shouldn't be in your presence if she doesn't look proper. Would you mind if we talked in the bathhouse?" Proper? I thought I was doing okay compared to _other_ kids without homes.

"If you would like. Where did you find…that _thing_?" Nefertiti asked. I almost glared at her, but Khekeret-nisut Bastet gave a look, pleadingly, saying _just ignore it. That's the exact reaction she's trying to get. _So I stopped glaring, and started lying.

"_Khekeret-nisut_ Bastet found me on the streets, Your Highness." I said.

"_Khekeret-nisut_? If I recall, Bastet is not yet married." She said tauntingly as she led us toward the bathhouse. When we got there, _Khekeret-nisut _Bastet took off my rags and hitched up her skirt to get in the water with me.

"Yes, we haven't gotten married yet, but I believe the title is suiting." she winked at me. "But you should just call me Bastet, Sanaa." I nodded.

"Bastet, you're getting your clothing wet. I could have bathed myself." But she continued using a clean rag to wash me with an aromatic soap.

"Pssh, this thing? It'll be fine, I'll just dry it out when we get home."

"Bastet, now, the reason for my calling, please?" Nefertiti said, annoyed.

"Of course. Ramses is considering a civilian revolt again, but I don't think he'll act on it."

"That silly idea again. The citizens would be too afraid to actually rise up."

"Yes. I don't think he's actually all there, sometimes, if you know what I mean." Bastet said, laughing as she gave me one last round of soap. Why was she saying such mean things about Ramses? He seemed like a nice enough man.

"Yes, yes. Well, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Bastet dried me in a towel.

"No, nothing more. Would you happen to have any clothing for her?"

"From the Queen when she was a little girl, yes." She snapped a servant. "Girl, go get clothing from Ankhesenamun's room." And she was so cruel to her servants? The woman promptly returned with a dress I personally thought was too much, but put it on anyway.

"See?" Bastet said, smiling. "Look at you. You're beautiful." I looked away, and could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Now, I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but Ramses and Baset are waiting outside. Thank you for the dress, and the bathhouse."

Bastet took my hand, and we went walked back.

"Yes, well, remember to come again next week." She said. I nearly shivered.

"I'm sorry to say I'll be on a trip." Bastet didn't sound very sorry at all. She bowed again, and walked away quickly, the wet hem of her dress flying behind her. I waited until we were all the way outside.

"Bastet?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you tell the Queen those things about Ramses?"

**Bastet**

I checked in my peripheral vision if we were being watched. Seeing know one, I quickly explained the whole situation.

"You can't tell _anyone _about this, alright?" she nodded reassuringly and we caught up to Ramses. He smiled, acting like he didn't see a thing, and put his hand around my waist, bringing me closer.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"That you were thinking of the civilian thing again." I replied. He sighed, and let go of me, returning to regular speech.

"We'll have to come up with something else soon.

"Of course. But right now, I'd like to get everything together with the trip and Sanaa." He nodded. We continued to shop for about a half hour, then returned back to the estate.

--

I only had to work with Sanaa for three days.

The child had serious potential already; now she's ready for our trip, and has nearly surpassed me in four days!

I've been helping her with dancing, and even taught her how to play the flute a bit. Our musician on staff, Horus, will also be accompanying us, and Baset as well. She is actually an exceptional dancer, and we could use more.

I put down my flute, walked over to Sanaa, and bent down and hugged her.

"You're doing great!"

"She has shown a lot of potential." Horus said, raising a dark eyebrow. Baset hit him.

"Please! She doesn't just have potential, she's amazing, and you know it!" she said, smiling.

"It's not like I meant it like that Baset, I just meant she was doing well."

"You're just trying to cover it up!" I sighed. Baset _really _knew how to get into it with Horus.

"Come on." I said. "Time for bed." we walked in quickly, as Baset and Horus's shouts echoed through the dark starry night.

I tucked her in quickly, kissing her forehead as her eyes closed. "Good night." I whispered. I walked back to the room I stayed in with Ramses.

"Ramses?"

"What?" he answered. I'd been thinking about this for the whole week, but still hesitated.

"Couldn't we get married when I come back?"

"Why? We have plenty of time."

"Just because we have time doesn't mean we have to take as long as possible, Ramses." I replied, trying to smile halfheartedly to convince him.

"I don't want to yet."

"Ugh!" I screamed. "Have you once thought of what _I _might like to do?"

"I just don't want to get married right now Bastet!" he shouted. I glared at him.

"Fine. We better not _act _like a married couple then." I stomped out angrily.

"Come on, Bastet! I said 'yet'. It's not that we won't get married, but just not right now."

I ignored him and walked back to Sanaa's room.

"Sanaa?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"You're still awake?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I come in here to sleep?"

"Okay." I climbed in bed with the small child.

"How about if we go earlier, Sanaa? We could go before dawn." She smiled.

"That would be great! We would get to watch the sunset." I laughed.

"Then go tell Horus and Baset that." She got up quickly and ran out the door.

**Ramses**

I stood in the doorway, watching the two of them sleep. Bastet looked as calm and innocent as the child cuddled up beside her. She was so beautiful….I wish I _could _make her happy.

"I doubt the outcome would be too bad if you just asked the girl to marry you." I heard Horus whisper.

"It's complicated, Horus." I sighed. "It's not the right time, I can feel we'll be penalized if we wed right now.

"Is that just an excuse to put it off until tomorrow?"

"Of course not. I'm incredibly ready for Bastet to be my wife."

"Then what's holding you back?"

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I just got a review the other day and remembered I needed to post, so many thanks to everyone who reviews and subscribes!**

**DD: Thanks for the advice, I definitely plan to make the plot more complex.**

**nosie: Ooc? Sorry, I have NO idea what that means, but I'm gonna try to make Ramses better anyways!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River manga

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if I'm overstepping the boundaries. But, I had a feeling someone had to get killed. So, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I figured out what ooc was, so I am planning on making Ramses _really _evil. I think you'll be pleased.**

**Sanaa**

It was hard, waking up that morning. I was tired beyond belief, so Bastet dressed me in my half asleep stupor. Then, she carried me outside and set me in one of the caravans, and I drifted back to sleep.

**Bastet**

I pushed a strand of her back from Sanaa's face. The girl seemed tired, despite the two weeks she had spent in what should have been, _must _have been, paradise for her. Right at that moment, she was the only one to distract me from Ramses.

Right at that moment, I loathed him.

It seemed he didn't care about me at all at one point, but then he'll go do something really nice. Quite frankly, all the damn mood swings were getting on my nerves. He didn't understand that I loved him, that I'd do _anything _for him. My temper spiked up again, and I had the slight urge to throw something as I felt water welling into my eyes. I sighed, trying to compose myself.

"What an idiot." I muttered, talking about both of us. I stopped, and a sudden need came about me.

"Stop!" I shouted, clutching at my mouth. I jumped down quickly, and retched, a disgusting sound.

"Bastet?" Beset asked, holding my braid away from my mouth. "Are you okay? Should we turn back?"

"Why would we do that?" I snapped. Beset stepped back, obviously hurt, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little annoyed."

"No worries. But, honestly, Bastet, you seem sick. You _look_ sick." She said.

"I will not respond to that. Did I wake Sanaa?" I asked.

"Bastet?" Sanaa was standing at the entrance to the caravan, wiping her eyes and looking down with curiosity. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi sweetie, I just had a little motion sickness. Go ahead back to sleep."

"I'm okay, Bastet. I'm not tired."

"We've still got a long journey. What do you expect to be doing?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know." I smiled and took her hand as I got back into the caravan.

**Amun**

"You know where they are?" the Queen asked triumphantly.

"Of course, my Queen." I replied. This will be the end, finally.

"Make sure to get the rest of the party as well. Dismissed." She said, giving me one last command. I bowed and walked out.

Ever since I had met that little brat, I had been waiting for this moment. The Queen would finally be rid of her, by my hands.

As I walked out to the desert, I was the most confident than I could ever be.

**Bastet**

"What's that?" I asked Beset. A blurry figure was walking towards us.

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully. "Don't know. Probably just a traveler."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"Maybe you need to throw up?"

"No, no," I replied, keeping my eyes on the traveler. "You're right." I tried to keep my mind occupied with other things. How I would perhaps decorate Sanaa's room when we got home, and maybe continue her music lessons. But my mind still strayed and my stomach still held the uncomfortable feeling of anxiety by the time we stopped at sunset. I tried to help them unload, but Beset and Horus refused once Beset informed him of my earlier sickness. So, I sat in the caravan, with Sanaa in my lap, holding her.

"Bastet?" Sanaa asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Will you still let me stay after we're finished with the mission?" I stared at her.

"Of course, silly girl. Why wouldn't I?" I smiled, smoothing down her hair.

"I was afraid you might only keep me long enough to use me for this." She replied.

"Well, unfortunately, you can't get rid of me that easily." The child laughed, then I realized that there were no more noises. You couldn't hear Beset and Horus speaking, or the rustle of objects.

"Wait here." I said, and peeked outside of the caravan. My hand flew up to my mouth, suppressing a scream.

Beset's body was lying on the ground, throat slit open, staring blankly, and Horus was stabbed in the gut, passed out.

"Sanaa." I whispered. I had to get her to safety and Horus. I didn't know what I could do about Beset. "Don't you make a move."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't!" I said, raising my voice. I climbed out, looking around, and ran over to Horus, trying not to look at Beset.

"Beset." I heard him murmur, then he sat straight up. "Where's—." he stopped midsentence when he saw the body. "No!" He crawled over and held her lifeless body. "No, Beset!"

"Horus, I know. I'm sorry, but we've gotta get out of here, who did this?" I asked, shouting as he deteriorated into sobs.

"I think I can answer that." I heard a cold voice say from behind me. I turned around, and saw the knife pointed directly at Sanaa's throat first. Then the terrified look in her eyes, then the one holding her. Amun.

"The queen has nothing more to do with you." He said, smiling a smile that sent shivers down my spine. I stood up and pulled my bow and arrow quickly. "Ah, ah." He said. "Don't want to make my hand slip. Now put down the bow, and walk forward." I dropped it. "Now walk forward." He coaxed.

"Don't. Don't hurt her." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"This is nothing personal. The Queen has given me directions to follow through on." Sanaa reached her hand out to me.

"Bastet." She uttered, before the knife slid across her throat. Amun dropped her to the ground, and stabbed me, in the stomach.

"No!" I cried, picking up the bow and arrow, and shot it, not knowing where it hit as Amun collapsed to the ground. I picked Sanaa up. She had the blank stare, and I knew her body was vacant. I screamed, sobbing. I turned to see if Horus was there still, but he had already passed out. I knew I had to leave Beset and Sanaa, but I couldn't. I stayed there for minutes, hours, days, I'm not sure. The pain of the wound never set in, not until Horus finally woke.

"Bastet, we must leave." I shook my head, and he crawled over and grabbed my shoulders, heading in the opposite direction and dragging me along.

I'm not sure how long we were crawling, either, but it was morning before we got to the first building, which was, of course, our home. We crawled through the opening, and I vaguely remember Horus calling for help in a hoarse voice, and Nefert calling for Ramses and the healer.

I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Red River material**

A/N: Okay, I feel like the story's starting to take the dark twist I was going for, but just tell me if it gets too dark too fast.

**Bastet**

I sat straight up with a huge intake of breath. I looked around, and seeing the veil surrounding the bed I was lying in, I guessed it was mine. I looked down and saw that my torso was bandaged, yet my wound still didn't hurt. Suddenly, the curtain swiped open, and Ramses was standing there, staring at me.

"Thank the Gods. I thought you weren't going to wake up." He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I could hear my voice sound groggy.

"A week. I was getting worried about you." He replied, and raised his hands to snap his fingers. A servant rushed to the door.

"Oh, Khekeret-nisut Bastet, you're awake! I'll bring you food, you must be starving." I offered a weak smile and she bowed and rushed away.

"She better know to bring enough for two." Ramses growled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Right." He said, smiling. "You're having a baby. The Healer recognized it. It's a miracle it's still alive, but the knife used to stab you didn't damage any organs or veins. I'd guess it's been a month." I smiled along with him at the news.

But then I remembered Sanaa, and my smile faded.

"She's gone." I whispered, as tears came to my eyes. "So stupid!" I shouted angrily, and curled myself up into a ball, so I wouldn't expose the tears. Ramses wrapped his arms around me once more, kissing my head.

"It will be okay. I promise." He murmured.

"What if something like that happens to my child, Ramses? I can't deal with it again. I can't." I cried.

"Nothing like that _will _happen again." He stood up. "We don't have enough evidence to stand up to the court. Nefertiti has convinced them all that you and Horus were attacked by Hittites. But she won't get another chance to kill you, or this child."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I'm going to marry you." My sobs stopped.

"Really?" I whispered. He nodded, and I laughed through the tears. "Finally."

* * *

Horus had changed.

I felt terrible about how this was making him, but what could be done? _No one _had known that Horus and Beset loved each other. I'm surprised no one found out, but the way they acted like they couldn't stand each other fooled us all.

He would often just wander around the hallways, not going anywhere in particular.

Just wandering. And if anyone would approach him, he'd suddenly jump and realize he was in the hallway. It made me feel terrible for him, just remembering Beset's cold, lifeless body.

"Ramses, I just want to visit with Horus." I whined. It had been _weeks_ since I'd seen the sun.

"No way. I'm not letting you risk falling and killing my child." He replied. I glared at him.

"She took a knife to the placenta. I'm sure she'd be able to handle a fall."

"Took a knife to the _what?_" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it."

"And what makes you so sure it'll be a she?" he asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Because I want her to be. She's going to replace Sanaa, in a way. No one could replace her, of course, but it's an exchange of death for life." I pondered my words, then to show Ramses I was fine, I continued. "And I read that if _she's_ conceived before a woman ovulates, your chances are raised to have a daughter." He gave me another confused look, and I rolled my eyes again. "Just watch. She'll be a girl."

"Please. That's my _son_ you're carrying." Ramses said defiantly.

"Yeah, keep on believing that. But the point is, if I don't get my regular exercise, then I'm gonna get fat."

"You're having our son. It's guaranteed you'll get fat." I gaped at him. "What?"

"You aren't supposed to tell me that!" I exclaimed in mock horror. He rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not supposed to have a daughter. But look at what you insist on."

"Well, I for one am not going to care if it's a girl or a boy." I glared up at him. "And I hope you won't either." He looked down and smirked.

"Perhaps." I made a disgusted sound. "Mother won't be happy with us, but go ahead. Horus probably needs it. I'll need to talk to you later." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." he grunted, and I jumped off of my bed, running down the halls. I heard Ramses shout after me, "Slow down!" Laughing, I complied.

Horus's room was dark, and I felt a shiver run up my spine as I walked in. "Horus?" I asked.

I came face to face with him posed to stab himself.

I ran up to him. "Stop, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"I can't take it anymore." he said, unseeing, uncaring, a monotone in his voice. "I need her."

"Horus. She wouldn't want you to do this." I said, soothingly.

"What about what I want?" he erupted. "I'm living in_ hell_ right now, because I can't see her smile, or hear her laugh, or feel her touch. Do you know how hard that is?" he continued shouting. "Of course you don't." he said, disgusted as I stared at him.

"Actually, I do. Do you think you all are the only ones I've had in my life? I've lost both my parents, and I only got to know Sanaa for a week, but I already loved her so don't act like you're the only one who was hurt in this, Horus. You have to _live._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River Manga**

**A/N: Here it is! Please R&R!****  
**

**Bastet**

**10 weeks**

"He needs help, Ramses." I told him. "We need her." I was referring to the woman standing in front of me.

Zahra was my age, but a _very_ accomplished healer. She specialized in healing of the mind, which Horus needed a_ lot_ of.

"You're right. She'll need to move in tomorrow." Ramses agreed.

"What?" I whispered to him. "Why does she need to stay here?"

I was proud to say I was not a jealous person, but it made me uneasy with Zahra standing right here, and Ramses talking about moving her in. I wouldn't be as concerned if she wasn't _absolutely_ _gorgeous._ She had silky black hair that fell to her waist, brown almond shaped eyes, strong bone structure, and skin the color of the sand. Then, anyone could tell she had a toned body, _and_ worse, she knew all of this. Self-esteem and beauty equaled a disaster.

"If it'll be an issue, I don't need to." She said defensively.

"It won't be one." Ramses said, a small smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. That was the smile _I _had fallen for.

"Good. Then I'll return to my quarters and get my things. I might be able to come later tonight." She winked at Ramses, and I stared, in disbelief.

"The sooner the better." He replied as she walked away, hips swaying. I glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what. You try anything, and Horus might not get better." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Your moods are already changing." He mumbled, and I hit him.

"Watch it."

**Nefertiti**

"My Queen, your plan is set in motion." Amun said to me. "Zahra has moved in. She's been there for three weeks is what our correspondent in Memphis tells us."

"Good. You may leave."

"My Queen, might I ask what this is for?" he asked.

"Well, if you must, I am getting Bastet away from Ramses. Zahra will push her off the edge, then she can do the job _you_ failed."

"I still apologize for my mistake, Your Majesty. It won't happen again."

"I know." I could see the scars on his face and knew. It wouldn't.

**Bastet**

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" I asked Zahra, standing at the doorway one night.

"Actually, I'm _very_ tired."

"It'll only take a second. I'm giving you a warning. He's mine. Don't think I've missed the hints you give him."

"What hints?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. You're here to heal Horus, _nothing else._ Good night." I walked out the door.

"You have no idea what's coming." I heard her laugh from her room. I cringed and walked back to my room. Ramses was already dressed for bed, and once I got in bed, he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Ramses, I don't want to while I'm pregnant. It's invading her home." I said, pushing him off. He was silent.

"You're already showing." He said, foreboding.

"That is strange, isn't it?" I instinctively put my hand on my belly, which had a slight curve. "But what's wrong with that?" I turned over to face him, and he was asleep. I sat up to kiss his cheek, and followed his lead.

* * *

By the end of the week, I knew she was working her magic. He was entranced by her personality, the way she was so kind to Horus with her 'it's okay, let it out's and 'could you start doing this for me?'. I was losing him, and I could tell. They were whispering to each other, and winking at each other, and whenever I'd question them, they'd deny it.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air?" Ramses asked me one day. "Nefert will come with you. Go ahead and go shopping." He gave me a pouch of gold, which made me even more suspicious; who gives out _gold_ just like that?

"Okay." I replied skeptically, and let Nefert take me. On the ride there, I talked to her about the predicament.

"I'm worried, Nefert. Your brother _never_ acts like this, and Zahra's beautiful inside and out to him. I'm afraid maybe he wants to stir things up." She waved her hand.

"User? He's never like that."

"That's what worries me."

"It shouldn't. As long as nothing happens, there's nothing to worry about."

"I still don't know. This is starting to be more difficult than I bargained for. When he said he wanted to marry me, I thought he was serious. Now, I'm not so sure." I choked back a dry sob and Nefert patted my shoulder.

"Everything will work out. This—what do you call it?—shopping spree will cheer you up." I nodded, laughing.

But as soon as we got back, things got worse.

"What the hell?" I asked to no one in particular, perhaps to myself, perhaps to the _two_ lumps intertwining. On _my_ bed.

Zahra popped up. She smirked at me.

"Get. Out." I said through clenched teeth, and both got up, clutching clothes to their unmentionable parts. Zahra sauntered out, and Ramses tried to follow. I stopped him. "Not you. User Ramses, what are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"It's customary for a man to get more concubines when his only one is pregnant."

"I'm pregnant, not dead!" he shrugged. "We talked about this _before._ I said specifically, I'm gonna be the only one." I said, hurt.

"Things change. I'm restless Bastet, I need more from you." He whined.

"A relationship does not consist of only physical needs!"

"You know what? I'm tired of you telling me what to do in my own estate! You can gladly leave." I gasped.

"I'm giving you your successor! What do you expect? Ramses, I love you _so _much, but I'm not going to do this."

"Fine. But you'll be back. If you love me so much, you will. Things are going to change around here, whether you like it or not."

I lost it.

I slapped him and turned on my heel to get my horse ready. I snapped my fingers wildly and one of the maids showed up.

"Prepare my things. I'm going to Hattusa."

**Horus**

As soon as I heard those words, I knew the small bit of sanity I had obtained would take a wild turn.

"What? _Khekeret-nisut _Bastet, you're _pregnant." _I said to her, as if she needed to be reminded. Her back was to me, and I could see her heave a huge sigh. She turned around slowly, and a newly fallen tear was rolling down her cheek. She looked beyond angry.

"I'm going to the Egyptian Embassy at Hattusa. Come with me." Another tear ran down as she asked this favor of me.

"_Khekeret-nisut_ Bastet, I don't think I can—."

"Please!" she pleaded, half sobbing. I looked at her, and realized, that whatever had happened, she needed me, and I missed the feeling. I sighed, trying not to think about her.

"You're going to need a caravan, not just a horse."

"Fine. I'll get one." She briskly turned back around, like nothing had ever happened. "Could you please get the map of the caravan trail?"

**Bastet**

"Who do you think you are? You don't have the authorization to take my servant!" Ramses shouted, standing in front of me. I charged past him.

"Watch me. He's going to help me, whether you like it or not." He reached to touch me, and I whipped around.

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands you used with her! Don't." his hands fell back to his sides, and I continued walking out to the stables to get my horse.

"Hello, Sahara." I greeted the horse, named for her sand-like color. "We're going on a trip."

She neighed and brushed her nose against my hand affectionately.

I led her out on reins, and mounted her.

"Where are you going?" Ramses asked, shouting.

"None of your business." The caravan was packed and ready to go. "Horus, hurry!"

"Bastet! You're not going anywhere with my child!"

"You gave up calling her your child when you decided to lay with Zahra! She's _my _child. Horus!" I saw him with his horse, finally. I slapped one of the oxen on the hind leg to get it moving the caravan, and Sahara followed seconds after, going into the never-ending desert.

**A/N: Please Please PLEASE Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River manga**.

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Yuri**

"Hadi, what's that?" I asked. Out in the distance, there was an uproar of sand.

"Oh, it must be a sandstorm. Unless we are expecting visitors…?" she replied, unsure.

"Maybe. Perhaps Prince Kail knows something about this." I ran to get him. When I find him, he pulled me closer with his hand pressing the small of my back.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"I think there are visitors coming this way. There's a cloud of sand in the distance, and the sand storms aren't usually this close to town." I told him. He nodded, eyebrows furrowed in deep thinking.

"If it gets any closer, let me know." He said.

"Okay." I replied, but I still wasn't too sure. With all of the fighting for territory, it could be anything coming for us.

**Bastet**

Sahara skidded to a stop, and I laughed as Horus tried to catch up with me, and the oxen trotted along at their own speed.

"Yes!" I said, out of breath. "We made it in seven days by only stopping six times!" Normally, several stops are taken in a day, and that makes the trip longer. Sahara neighed at me, and I could tell she was _very_ annoyed. I rubbed her neck and reassured her. "Don't worry, Sahara, the Hittites are sure to have plenty of water, and all the food you could eat!" I swung off of her and took the reins, pulling her to the gates of Hattusa. I could see the guards' grips on their spears tighten as they saw me approach, but I acted as if I noticed no such thing, absentmindedly petting Sahara's nose.

"What is your purpose here?" they asked, obviously wary of the Egyptian behind me, trying to catch his breath.

"We have an audience with the Prince." I said, feigning pride. "We're to be his new musicians."

"Really." One said sarcastically. He didn't believe us.

"I have tablets sent from the Prince himself, if you would like proof." I offered, and got them out of the messenger bag I carried. The other examined them and grunted.

"Fine. You'll need an escort." So, they opened the gate, and the first guard took us all the way to the palace Prince Kail stayed in. When we first got there, there was a girl about my age, a small boyish one, with pale skin and jet black hair. She was surrounded by three other girls who looked to be related, seeing as two of them were twins. I couldn't tell if the girl was a servant or not, so I decided not to do anything. She looked at me, with understanding, and came up to greet us, hand out.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Yuri." I took her hand, and shook it.

"I'm Bastet. The Prince had requested us to come as musicians." I started. "But I believe it has turned into a much more…political reason. So, I'd like to request an audience with him." She nodded.

"I'll go get him, then." She said, and walked into the palace. "Follow me." A man came up to us, offering to take our horses to the stables, and we followed the girl in.

"So," she began, obviously trying to make conversation. "How far along are you?" she asked. I looked down and laughed.

"Wow, is it that noticeable? I'm only fifteen weeks." Her eyes widened.

"You look to be five months, at least!" she exclaimed. "Incredible." she muttered to herself before stopping in front of me.

"Prince Kail?" she called, hanging on the doorway and peering into a room. "You have visitors."

"Tell them to wait in the main room." I heard a voice respond. Yuri turned back to us and led us to a room with several sitting areas and one big, regal looking throne.

"Please, sit." She instructed, taking a seat herself. To make her feel more comfortable, I did so.

"You are the prince's concubine, right?" I asked. She nodded. "So you are the one known to be Ishtar?" I asked, remembering the stories I had heard. She nodded again. I felt my stomach sink as I asked another question. "Are you from this country?" she shook her head, and my stomach fluttered.

"I'm from a country called Japan. No one knows where it is, though." She said sadly. I gasped, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong?" I composed myself and started smiling.

"I'm from a country no one knows about as well—America." Her eyes widened.

"You're from the present." She whispered. I nodded, and she jumped up, giving me a huge hug. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Let me guess—evil sorceress brought you here?"

"Queen Nakia. She's been trying to sacrifice me so she can kill all the princes. You?"

"Queen Dowager Nefertiti. She brought me to Egypt so I can seduce Ramses. Her plan backfired, and she's been trying to kill me." I shrugged, thinking _what can you do?_

"Will you be going back soon?" she asked. I shook my head and answered quickly; I had come to terms with not being able to go back.

"I can't. I was brought from the sand, and it moves around all the time—." But at that moment, Prince Kail had entered.

I got down to my knees and put my forehead to the floor.

"Your Grace," I greeted. "I have come to request an audience with you, as a friend, not a foe."

"Go on." I heard.

"I come to Hattusa representing the Egyptian goddess, Bastet. I am in a situation similar to Yuri Ishtar's, and it may not be as consequential to the Hittite people, but I give all my favor, as Bastet, to the Hittite's." the room fell silent.

"How would I know if you aren't lying? You could just be coming to spy for Egypt." He said, skeptically.

"Egypt was the place that took away my parents and my loved ones. I have no love for that country. I pledge my loyalty to you on the life of my unborn child." I replied, trying to convince him. No one spoke for a while.

"You may stand." Prince Kail finally said. I looked up to find him standing right in front of me. He reached out a hand and I took it, pulling myself up from the ground.

"I fully support your movement Prince Kail; I have heard stories of how you want the empires to be at peace, and I respect that with all my heart." I concluded, hoping he'd notice the sincerity in my voice.

Many may have thought I was lying; that's what I had originally come to do. But, a question came to my mind the day I left Ramses: What has Egypt done for me? Absolutely nothing. It's separated me, it's abandoned me, and it's broken my heart. There's no reason for me to be tied to that country, and if there was a Bastet, I could give favor to Egypt—or abandon it, as it had done me so many times.

"I accept your help." Prince Kail replied. "In fact, you'll be of use to us in the war."

"War?" he laughed.

"Surely you didn't come here uninformed? We are going to war with Mitanni." I gasped.

"Against the Dark Prince? This will be some plan you have to consider winning." He smiled.

"Even better. We must do this in 10 months."

I smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Prince. But, is there a reason for such a pressing date?"

"I'm going back to my country." Yuri said quietly. There was tension between the two of them on this subject, I could tell. "I'd like to see the victory before I leave."

"Bastet must be very tired," the older girl interrupted. with the cold smile in her eyes, I could tell she didn't trust me. "I'll show her and her husband to one of the spare rooms. Ryui and Shala can unpack."

She didn't want them telling anything else. I registered this before bursting out laughing.

"Me and Horus? No! We aren't married!" I exclaimed.

"Then what of the father of your child?" Prince Kail asked.

Uh-oh.

I looked down at my feet. "User Ramses."

The room went silent once again.

"He would send his woman and his child to spy?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I pleaded for them to believe me. "I hate him. I'm not giving any kind of information to Egypt." Prince Kail still looked unconvinced.

"Take her to a holding area for now." he commanded. Guards came on both sides of me.

"Wait!" Yuri shouted. "Let her stay with me."

**Prince Kail**

"What?" I shouted. There was no way I would let this spy stay with Yuri.

"Listen," Yuri started. "she's from the same place as me! I trust her for that. She's obviously been through what I have and more."

"She's pregnant with the Egyptian general's child." I replied, teeth gritted. "She's not to be trusted."

"I'm telling the truth!" The girl shouted. "Please!"

"See? I trust her. Let me deal with the consequences if I'm wrong." I saw the look of determination on her face. Even I knew when to retreat.

"Fine. But your room will be on guard while she's here and being screened." I replied, only to her. "Guards, search their things." the girl, Bastet, looked like she could care less. "And search

her." the carelessness faded off of her face as a guard started patting her down.

"This is violating as a woman." she growled. I almost laughed, but said nothing.

"What's this?" a guard asked, patting her thigh. she ripped his hand away, and with a reluctant expression, lifted the hem of her dress to expose her thigh-and a dagger strapped on. She took it out, flipped it around so the handle was facing the guard, and extended it to him.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: PLEASE review! I've been getting fewer and fewer and it's making me feel like this is futile :(. So review so it doesn't feel like I'm the only one reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River manga**

**A/N: I'm _so_ sorry for taking so long. High school happens to be a punishment that takes away free time. I hope this can be some kind of a repayment.  
**

**Ramses**

"Mother, she'll be back. Stop overreacting." I consoled the woman. She was sobbing, huge, wrenching ones that were likely to rip her apart.

"She'll be back, he says!" she shouted. "You _always _say that with every girl you've brought home before her, and I'm sick of it!"

"Why does it matter? I can always find another woman." I didn't understand why it mattered so. My sisters surrounded her, rubbing her back and wiping tears away. Nefert glared at me.

"See what you do to our mother? You threw Bastet away like she is nothing, when she's the best thing that happened to you?" She said, shaking her head.

"What is _wrong _with you people? Can you not see the imperfections? The selfishness? Nothing?" I asked incredulously.

"So? You're not perfect; why does she have to be?" my mother screamed at me, then coughed dryly.

"Come, Mother. Let us leave this monster for a while." Nefert coaxed, leading my mother and a trail of sisters away from me and into another room. I sat down and let my head nod down into the cradle of my hand.

What has happened?

**Bastet**

That was the worst 4 months of my life.

I was being _constantly _followed by guards, as if I'd explode at any time. Honestly. I was always exhausted, so I doubt I was all that concerned about what anyone else was doing.

Along with the lack of sleep because of my growing bulge of a child, my feet hurt all the time, my gums were swollen from bleeding, and I found my first stretch mark (followed by several others). And, on top of that, I _really _wanted pizza. Then, to add to my exhaustion, after I was cleared, I began working on Kail's nearly impossible plan to capture Mitanni for 3 months. We worked out the kinks in the plan and ironed it out until it was at least crazy enough to work. It had started out as something where you might as well have lined up in front of a firing squad and said 'shoot me!'

But there was a nagging thought in the back of my head, a rather annoying one, that missed Ramses. It would be enough to wake me up in the middle of my rare sleep, to feel the covers next to me and suddenly remember I wasn't with him. It was awful. Worse, it made my few dreams project him. Memories, so many memories…

* * *

"_Bastet, this is Echidna. She will be staying with us for a while." Ramses told me, introducing me to an older girl at his side. I rolled my eyes. I had only been here for a year, and more women I could count had seen these halls. I doubted she would stay for long. But, I smiled a sweet smile, expected to be the cute little orphan Ramses brought off of the streets._

"_Hello. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." God, I sounded like a hotel receptionist. She smiled my smile right back, and I knew she would try to undermine me._

"_You are _so _cute!" she exclaimed, pinching my cheek. Seriously? I was _way_ too old for that, and was just as tall as her, taller. But that was her point. To make it look like I was a child. Only a child._

_I grimaced, and tried not to break away from her in disgust. Ramses had to happy with me. I _wanted _him to be._

"_Would you mind showing her to her room?" he asked, touching the small of her back to coax her toward me. He never touched me that way. Not since that kiss. "I've got to go."_

"_What? Where are you going this time?" The words rushed out before I could stop them. He smiled warmly, though._

"_Oh, just a little mission. Don't worry; I'll be back in three days." I nodded. There had been many trips like this. I had grown used to them, instead spending the days with Nefert._

"_Goodbye then." Echidna and I chorused, and it took all of my will not to glare at her next to me. He nodded, and was gone. I led Echidna down the hallway, and she was silent until we got to her room._

"_Listen, you little brat. I—." I cut her off then._

"_I'm sorry, I don't believe you're in the position to be calling others names. Your parents were obviously disgusted by you enough to name you after a sea monster." I replied, smiling sweetly. She gasped._

"_You rude little rat! I have vied for his attention for months, and you are _not _going to ruin my chance!"_

"_Ha!" I laughed dryly. "I'm competition? I'm oh so flattered!" I feigned excitement. The smile faded off of my face. "But if you do want me for competition, I'll tell you right now, you will lose. I happen to be the girl who's stayed here the longest that's not related to him. So, sooner or later, he'll throw you out like the leftovers from dinner after he's finished."_

"_Oh? Well, get ready for a change. Because if I have my way, _when_ I have my way, you won't be living here anymore." She replied, acting wistful._

"_You're on." I muttered, and stormed out of the room._

_We each awaited Ramses' return. I became more and more nervous. Ramses had _never_ thought of me that way since my first day here. And…I missed that. A lot. I enjoyed being near him, and speaking with him, and training with him. It gave me a feeling that I mattered. Someone cared about me._

_I already loved him. But, I had no idea how he would react._

_The day came when he finally returned home. Echidna and I were at two opposite ends of a hallway, and the entrance was in the middle. When he came in, I noticed faster and I saw quicker. I ran to him, slightly lifted my heels off of the ground, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. There was no space between us, and my stomach was reacting to it very badly._

"_I've missed you, Ramses." I told him, smiling with closed eyes. I look up and Echidna is behind us, scowling. I smirk, then close my eyes again._

"_Such a warm welcome. What's gotten into you? I've only been gone three days." Ramses replied, slightly confused but mostly amused. Echidna, sultry and sensuous, walked over to him and rested her hand on his cheek to pull his face to hers. And then she kissed him. Right then and there. Not just a peck either. A kiss reserved for closed doors and those heartwarming moments in movies. She opened her eyes slowly, looked at me, and winked. Ramses' eyes were still closed, absorbing the kiss._

_I had never cried since I got here, not once. But that night, I sat there in my room and cried and cried. I hated her for having him. I hated him for wanting her. Most of all, I hated myself, for thinking a simple hug would do the trick._

_Nefert strode in, lithe and graceful in her own quirky way, to find me._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, immediately concerned._

"_I-." I sighed. I couldn't tell Nefert. I was in love with her brother. You don't usually tell people that._

"_It's okay if you want to talk about him. I'd rather have you as a sister-in-law than Echidna." She said simply, grimacing as she rubbed my back in circles._

"_How? How did you know?" I asked, surprised._

"_It's so obvious. You love him. And he loves you too. But neither of you don't want to show it because you think it's inappropriate. I don't see why; girls younger than you often get married to men older than him. But, I think it's time you two put your silly game away and got to work. This is getting annoying." _

_I laughed at that. "He doesn't love me. He couldn't, not with all these beautiful women he brings that walk these halls."_

"_But you happen to be the most beautiful young lady I've ever seen, Bastet. You truly are. You have a certain…charm that adds to that, and they may be older, but in three or four years, you'll be even lovelier than all of them combined. And much nicer, at that."_

_I sniffed. "Thank you, Nefert. I really appreciate it." She smiled._

"_You're welcome. Now, quickly, get yourself together. You look a mess! You should just take a bath. Honestly, you've ruined yourself"_

"_For what?" I asked, as there was no reason to refresh when it was already so dark, but she had already left. I did as I was told and called a maid to help me put up my hair. It had already grown down to the middle of my back, and had a nice, clean curliness to it. I was still getting used to managing so much hair. The maid pinned it atop my head carefully, _much _more elegant than it usually would've been just to go to the bath house. I grabbed a towel, or rather, a thick cloth that hadn't been coined the name 'towel' yet, and walked down to the bath house._

_This area was a large enclosed space that opened up into the night sky. The bright pinpoints of light shone like the day. I never would have gotten to see a sky like that back home. Maids were already preparing a bath, pouring lavender oil and scattering petals all around. If there was one thing, Egyptians had to be stylish, even while taking a bath. The women bowed and left me to take my towel off and bathe in the water. The lavender scent relaxed my mind as I sunk into the water until it was up to my neck. I took a deep breath in. Who cared about Ramses? He doesn't matter. I tried convincing myself of these things, but my thoughts were useless. Disgusted, I unpinned my hair. I silently apologized to whichever maid had put it up, and dove underwater._

_These baths were big enough to be a swimming pool. It stayed the same height rather than having a deep end, and was so much warmer than the pools I was used to, ones you had to slowly ease yourself into. I wouldn't have dared to unleash my hair in a real swimming pool, not with the threat of dead bugs floating into it and getting tangled. But, this one was cleaned every time before use, and I had no worries._

_As I began to run out of breath, I found the ledge and grabbed on to it to pull myself up. Then, opening my eyes, I came face to face with none other than Ramses. I nearly screamed in surprise._

"_What are you doing here, Ramses? I'm taking a bath!" I shouted at him, sinking back into the water quickly._

"_Yes, I can come to that conclusion." He replied, looking me up and down. I felt my cheeks get hot. I was only fourteen, but my curves were already slightly definitive._

"_Can you please leave?" I asked, covering my embarrassment with annoyance. His eyes killed me, the way they smoldered._

"_No. Not until I get what I have to say out."_

"_There's not a better time for this?" I asked incredulously. He ignored me._

"_I love you, Bastet." He whispered. My jaw dropped open._

"_Get away from me! I don't believe you!" I splashed him, and he flinched away. "You've brought countless other women into this house, and told them the same exact thing, and you expect me to just tell you 'I love you, too'? To stand by you as you kick Echidna out? To marry you when you ask me to and have kids together and live happily ever after?" My tears were brimming over my eyes. "Because I abandoned my happily ever after and—." He cut my sentence short as he bent down, keeping eye contact with me. My neck was unwillingly craned toward him, wanting him to do what I knew would come next._

_His lips collided with mine fiercely. I was taken in by the wave of pure elation that passed over me. My doubts were washed away by the same wave. And with him, I just ignored all warnings and went with the way I felt._

_There was no other explanation except love. He loved me.

* * *

_

How ironic, it was, to look back on that moment and see that I had become one of the many girls he kicked to the curb. I, of course, left of my own free will, but that didn't make it any less humiliating. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Yuri came to get me.

"Come on, we're leaving." I had been packing up the things I needed and was trying to lift them, but Yuri started glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Put the trunk down. Now." she growled. I sighed and rolled my eyes, dropping the trunk on my mattress. It probably wouldn't have worked; my arms were barely longer than my stomach.

"There. Better?" I asked sarcastically, smiling a syrupy smile.

"Roll your eyes all you want. But you've got a kid, Bastet. You should honestly start taking better care of her." she replied. Yuri had taken to calling the baby 'she' as well. Yuri was actually very supportive through everything and a great friend, too. "And you still don't have a name, too? I'm telling you, she's gonna come at the least expected time, and you're gonna regret it."

I laughed. "Are you sure she doesn't have any company in there? It feels like there are seven of them in here." I was only 32 weeks.

"Be what it may, don't do damage to that baby. It's bad enough you're actually coming with us."

"There is no way in hell I would miss this. Just think about how huge it will be when we defeat the Dark Prince!" Yuri hefted my trunk up, but then Horus came in to take over.

"Thank you, Horus." I said.

"No problem, my lady. But, I still must urge you to stay-."

"Would everyone _please_ stop telling me to stay! I've got at least another two months. It'll be fine." they shook their heads at me. I sighed, throwing my hands up, and stormed out of the room. They didn't realize the enormity of the situation. I was going, no matter what.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm going _waaaaay_ to fast, like hyperspeed. But, I've got a particular main part of the story that needs to be told, and it can't be told until I get past the other stuff. And come on people, let's be honest. Red River goes kinda fast too. But I really hope it was enjoyable anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long again! I'm writing as I go, but maybe I'll end up building up a few chapters**. **If the different POVs are confusing, I'm sorry about that too, because I'm just trying to tell the story from different views. Anyway, I've been thinking, I need a beta reader, so if anyone's interested, it would be really awesome if you pm me or put it in a review. Thanks, once again, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red River manga.  
**

**Bastet**

"They have arrived, your Majesty. It's time to get ready." Ilbani informed Prince Kail. I continued glaring.

"This wasn't part of the plan." I said through gritted teeth.

"What else would you be here for? You wouldn't be a musician in your condition. They'd accuse you of being a disobedient woman." Prince Kail explained.

"First of all, I already_ know_ I'm a disobedient woman. I walked away from the User Ramses, remember? Second of all, what does my condition have to do with anything? I can be a widow or something that has no man to take care of her."

"Anyone can see you are already a woman with a fine life. You can't just go act like a beggar." He replied. "Do you want to give us away? Now hurry and sit down. You shouldn't be so stressed right now."

"Mention my pregnancy _one more time._ I really want you to, because I'm still capable of knocking someone into next week." Kail stopped me.

"Before you go threatening royalty, remember that is a capital offense, Bastet. I'd recommend you sit down quietly, before I have you brought back to Hittite."

"It's not fair to Yuri." I grumbled. "Even in pretend, _she_ should be sitting beside you, not me."

"I really don't mind, Bastet. Just sit down." Yuri said, worried. But, I knew it was only because she knew I could go into premature labor because of the stress. I sighed.

I cried in defeat, and eased myself into the throne next to Prince Kail's. Yuri took her place next to the girls, as a servant. We were about to meet instrumental people in the capture of the city, but I didn't care. I leaned on the side of one of the chair's arms in exhaustion.

They'd prepared me the whole day with all the Hittite clothing customs. My strapless white dress was gone, and in its place was a blue dress with butterfly sleeves. The curly hair I barely managed with a braid was forced out of its twist and the gold headband I usually wore was replaced with a simple silver chain that fell slightly into a V to support a teardrop gem's weight. It was all very different, but it was comfortable at least.

"I know you're tired, but you've got to sit up, Bastet." Yuri urged. I yawned, and sat up straight.

"Meet the prince and princess of Hittite!" Ilbani announced, grandly. The doors opened, and in walked bearded men with scrutinizing faces. They bowed before us, and kissed our hands.

"Your Majesty, I did not hear of your marriage!" One man said in surprise. "And a child on the way as well! I wish you both the best." He feigned. I smiled a small smile, acting like the obedient wife I was supposed to be.

"Oh, yes. And I'm hoping for another." Yuri was on Prince Kail's other side, and he bent down and picked her up. She became rigid, but tried to act as ditzy as possible.

"A concubine too? Smart man!" he told Prince Kail. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Funny how these situations keep occurring.

"Anyway, I'd like to keep this meeting brief, as I know you're busy. We've come to invite you to a feast."

"And is the invitation extended towards my wife and servants?" I winced at being called his wife, and prayed no one was particularly paying attention.

"Unfortunately, this is a man's feast. No women allowed." A gruff man said quickly. They most definitely didn't want anyone else here. Very suspicious.

"What a shame." I chimed in, a beautiful smile on my face. "I may be in my condition, but it would have been such a nice way to enjoy my last few weeks."

"Yes, well, it's not possible by law; therefore, there is a death penalty for it. You should rest, and stay as far away from that feast as possible." The same man replied. My smile turned cold instantly.

"Oh, come now, something so secret it must be kept from a woman? It couldn't be-." Then I saw how many people were glaring at me, including people on my side.  
"You should practice keeping your wife in check, Your Highness." The man growled.

"I am not a dog at someone's beck and call! I-."

Oh crap.

**Yuri**

Bastet stood up as quickly as possible, as if something was in her seat. Then, I looked down, and saw there was. There was a simultaneous gasp in the group—her water broke.

Oh crap.

"I'll contact you later about this subject, gentlemen." And Prince Kail, acting as if he was actually the father, helped Bastet walk to a bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, straggling along. She nodded.

"Other than the fact that I just went into labor in the middle of a meeting? Yeah, pretty much. It doesn't even hurt yet, really. But, uh, no one would know how to deliver a baby, would they?" she asked, nervous. Hadi stepped forward.

"I do." She said, and took the lead. We finally got down the long corridor to a room, and she nearly slipped if it wasn't for Prince Kail's hand.

"Wow. That's pretty embarrassing." Bastet mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

"Ryui and Shala, go get some sheets. This might get messy." Hadi directed. Just then, Bastet's face grimaced in pain, and she started breathing harder, but she still pushed words through.

"Hadi, I know you don't like me, but if you mess this up on purpose-." Bastet left her sentence opened. Hadi rolled her eyes.

"I won't take out my contempt on a child. Now just breathe, and stop trying to talk."

Bastet cried out, and she grabbed for Horus's hand. He knelt down beside her.

"I know you are in pain, but it'll get better, Bastet." He reassured.

"Just a few more seconds." Hadi added. I watched as Bastet's face slowly returned to normal. She sighed in relief.

"Prince Kail, you won't want to see this. You should go back to the men." She said. He nodded, and left along with Ilbani.

"_You _need to rest." Hadi told her. "You probably won't be able to sleep through the pain, but just try to relax." Bastet nodded in compliance.

The twins returned with sheets, and Hadi instructed Bastet to turn over so she could put them under her legs.

"You should change into something more comfortable. Where are your night clothes?" Hadi asked.

"In that bag over there." She told her. I helped her change when Ryui found them and Bastet laid back down.

"Isn't it too early for this, Hadi?" Bastet asked, worry splayed on her face.

"It is. I'm a bit worried about that." She replied. "But you need to just worry about getting the baby out when you need to."

"But if she's not big enough, what happens then?" she asked. Hadi looked down, then back up in determination.

"She won't be. She'll be okay, Bastet. She must just be ready to come out. You are huge, you know. It might as well be now than later, so you don't injure yourself. Now, I'll let a few contractions go by before I see how far along you are."

"You know I'm 33 weeks today."

"That's not the number I'm talking about." Bastet puzzled this for a moment.

"Oh!" Bastet suddenly looked very bashful.

She went through several more contractions, each one spaced about fifteen minutes or less.

"Bastet, you're _way_ ahead of schedule. Honestly, I can see her head already." Hadi informed her.

"What?" Bastet screamed. "Oh no, there is absolutely no way I'm ready to-." She was cut short by a contraction.

"Bastet, you need to push really easy. Don't hurt yourself." Hadi instructed.

"Hadi, I shouldn't have to push yet!"

"Just be quiet and do it!" Hadi shouted back. Bastet's face scrunched up as she started to push.

"Help me hold her leg, Yuri." Hadi commanded. I was instantly by her side. "Ease up a bit, Bastet, you're going to tear." Bastet stopped trying to push.

"Good job, wait a few seconds before you push again."

That happened a lot more throughout the night, but finally, an exhausted Bastet pushed the baby out completely.

"Bastet, he's perfect!" I told her as Hadi washed the new born baby boy off. She just smiled though, as tears streamed down her cheeks and her chest heaved. She looked exhausted. Hadi lowered the baby into his mother's arms.

The baby was a golden color, lighter than Bastet, and had the strangest eyes: one brown and one gold. The eyes were scrunched up then, as his little fists thrust into the air. Blond hair was already growing on his head in tufts.

"Hi, baby." She whispered hoarsely, smiling down at the child. "Your father was right, you know. You look just like him."

And that was when chaos set in.

Bastet's face suddenly showed pain again.

"Hadi, what's wrong?" I ask. Bastet allows Horus to take the baby through the pain, causing him to start crying.

"It could be the afterbirth, but-." she started as she looked down. Her face turned white.

"What's happening?" Bastet groaned.

"You're going to have to push again." Hadi replied urgently.

"What do you mean?" then realization dawned on her face. "Oh my God."

"Push, Bastet, one should do it." Bastet did as she was told. I resumed my job holding her leg. Bastet was full out sobbing now, and she looked like she was about to throw up. With the baby wailing as well, it was very loud.

That push got the second baby out.

**A/N: Did you see that one coming? Probably. But I really hope ya'll liked it anyway! And whether you did didn't, tell me in a REVIEW so I can fix it or know to keep it. ;)**

**Oh, and sidenote: sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to make an effort to SLOW DOWN.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Many thanks Chrystel Malfoy-Potter for beta-reading this chapter. It was basically a mess in some parts, so right now I'm incredibly excited for what's in store for the other chapters!**

**Bastet**

"See, Bastet?" Yuri told me. "You got your girl, like we all said you would." I continued to cry.

She looked exactly like her brother, with a bit more hair than him. A dimple on her right cheek came out as she smiled up at me.

I took the baby from Yuri, and kissed her forehead. "Aren't you a little trickster?" I asked her weakly. She replied with a little grunt, and I laughed through tears.

"You must be tired. Horus and I can take the babies so you can sleep. You can name them after that." Yuri offered. I nodded, stealing one last look at both of them.

"There's one last thing that needs to be done." I started, attempting to rush against my growing exhaustion. "Bring me a clay tablet to write on, please. I need to send a message to Ramses." Shala rushed to find one.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Horus asked. Concern was written all over his face.

"Yes. While my allegiance isn't to Egypt, Ramses still deserves to have a chance as a father. I'd also like to name my children." I replied.

"You've come up with names?" Yuri asked teasingly. She knew how frustrated I had been about finding the right name for one baby, nonetheless two.

"The boy's name will be User, like his father, and the girl's name will be Hadi."

Hadi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are you naming her after me for? We aren't exactly the best of friends." She said.

"True, but she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I'm indebted to you. Plus, Hadi isn't too horrible of a name." I replied. Silence filled the room due to my unexpected gratitude, until Shala arrived.

"Is this the right size?" Shala asked, holding up a tablet.

"Perfect." I smiled, and reached out for the tablet.

* * *

**Ramses**

**One Week later**

"User!" Nefert sang my name mockingly. "You have a message!"

"What is it?" I asked, wary of my scheming sister. She hasn't eased up about Bastet. Her voice was heard in every nook and corners of my head, filling it with guilt and regret. She held out a tablet for me, and walked back to Mother. I read it slowly.

_User Ramses,_

_Your son and daughter have been born. I have named them User Ramses II and Nephthys Hadi. They look exactly like you._

_I will not beg you to take me back, but I'm asking for the sake of our children, that you step up and be a father. Expel Zahra so we can all be a family. Marry me so that they can truly be your children and not unwanted._

_I want all of you or I'll have none of you. It is now up to you to decide what you want and, when you make your decision, think of your children. I can see them having a wonderful childhood at the Egyptian embassy in Hattusa, but it wouldn't be quite complete without you. You, the father, who will love them, teach them and learn from them._

_This is your last chance. Make your choice before I leave Malatia in four days. I'd like to have a reply waiting for me when I get back to Hattusa._

_Bastet

* * *

_

**Zahra**

I walked up behind Ramses and wrapped my arms around him as I kissed his cheek.

"What are you reading?" I asked playfully, but, inside, something turned cold as I read over his shoulder. He finally acknowledged my presence, looking over his shoulder at me. Staring at me like he was seeing a stranger and not his mistress.

"I've got to go."

"What? You can't do that!" I protested shrilly. Queen Dowager would not be pleased with this. I grabbed his arm as he began ordering servants around.

"No, don't leave me! I beg of you! I deserve to be here. Have I ever wronged you, like Bastet? Even now, she's covering up her request to return with an order!" I tried to convince him.

"She has my children, Zahra. I cannot allow them to be without a father. And, I need my son as a successor."

"What if I have one right now for you?" I lied. He stopped in his tracks. "That's right, I'm pregnant! You've got three successors now. Choose the one you love most." He turned to me as I smiled at him.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing that." He replied. "But, if I did, I still need to see my babies. And I'm going to get them."

With that, he turned on his heel, and left me.

The second stage of the Queen Dowager's plan was already into effect. Even as I walked away, I knew that Horus had intercepted this message and was on his way to kill Bastet again.

I will never be able win.

* * *

**Bastet**

"Well, what of your meeting?" I asked Yuri, impatiently. I was still confined to bed, even though I was feeling much better in the past days.

"We still haven't found the Dragon's Eye, but we got something so much better." She teased, dragging out the news.

"And?" I gestured for her to go on. The parchment in her hand was lifted and unrolled in front of me. I gasped and pulled it closer to my face.

"The map!" I realized, looking up at her with a smile.

"Correct!"

"This is going to make taking the city so much easier. Where did you find it?" I inquired, eyes still glued to the map.

"We snuck into the Hakim's office and found it." My smile disappeared.

"You copied it, right? He can't know you took this."

"Of course. I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

"Very true. So, when are we going to commandeer Malatia?" I asked. Another voice replied.

"'We' aren't doing anything." Hadi said. I looked up at her, caught planning my escape. "You don't need to be in bed anymore, but you do still have to take care of yourself by resting. We can't have you dying and leaving your children without nourishment, or a mother for that matter." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I won't get myself killed. I'd say I have pretty good survival skills as an archer, thank you very much."

"You never know what might happen." She replied. I sighed.

"I was looking forward to battle." I muttered. I hadn't had a real fight since Egypt conquered a neighboring country.

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway. Do you honestly think that at eight months pregnant you'd be fighting?" Yuri said in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You never know what might happen." I replied, mockingly. "Nonetheless, I'm not the only one who should be resting. Since you will be fighting soon, you all need to rest up. Pass my message on to Prince Kail as well. We all know he works much too hard."

"I couldn't work too hard. I have a lot to do." Prince Kail defended himself as he walked into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Rest. You need it, badly. Look, can't you all see the bags under his eyes? Have you even been sleeping?"

"Have you always been this worrisome, or is it because you've just had children?"

"No." I answered honestly. "You remind me a lot of Ramses. He works hard like you." Of course, my comment started an awkward silence.

"Well, in any case, there is no time to rest now. The Hakim's feast is about to start."

"That's right." I remembered bitterly.

"I hope you enjoy yourself." Yuri said, her voice laced with earnest hope. He bent down and kissed her, causing Yuri's cheeks to turn into tomatoes, and walked away with a quick 'goodbye' on his lips.

"So, what are our plans for the night?" I asked, taking the babies from Horus. "I am allowed to start walking now, right?"

"Yes, I suppose you can." Hadi replied, but I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

"Then could someone get me a spare sheet and a knife? I'd like to make a hammock for Nephthys and User." I would continue calling User by his first name, but if the older Hadi was around, his twin was to be referred to by her first name.

About an hour and a half later, each baby was secured to me by a cloth tied around my torso. I bathed the babies and myself, fed them, and changed their diapers (the moment that made me wish I was back in the future—cloth diapers are a serious burden). I was finally ready to emerge from my confinement, when Horus rushed in.

I gave him a smile, but it faded as I registered the grim look on his face.

"Horus, what's wrong?" I asked, unsure.

"Something's happened. Follow me." He commanded, and rushed back out. I followed, making sure the babies wouldn't fall as I hurried to keep up with Horus. My legs couldn't carry me nearly as fast as usual; they felt like cooked spaghetti from not being used.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" I repeated my question.

"The messenger got to the Prince of Darkness. He's coming right now." She replied, worry on her face.

"None of us can go in to warn Prince Kail." Kash, one of the Prince's commanders replied.

"I can." I replied. "They think I'm a princess, remember?" he shook his head.

"You are a woman." I thought.

"I'll go." Yuri said as a determined look crossed her face.

"Me too." I grabbed her hand, and opened the doors.

I expected a lot of things when we walked in. Angry stares, shouts, execution on the spot. But, they just stared strangely, angry whispers filling the air. Prince Kail's faux smile faded into surprise.

"There's something wrong with the babies!" Yuri blurted. Okay, not what I was going to do, but it worked.

"Prince Kail, I do not know what's wrong, I cannot tell." I joined in as my eyes started to tear up. I rushed to him, and sobbed loudly as I threw my arms around his neck. He visibly stiffened, but only for a moment.

"The Prince of Darkness knows we are here. We have to get out." I whispered, then loudly cried, "Oh, it is awful! They won't wake up!" Maybe I was being a little dramatic, but what was a little fun and games?

He pulled away from me, and took User out of his cradle. Before he could wake up, Prince Kail rushed out.

"Excuse me, I have other obligations." He explained. I followed his every footstep. I trusted Prince Kail with the baby, but I had no idea what kind of a grip he had. We walked back through the doors.

Before I left, however, I heard the Hakim. "Very well. It is a shame children must die as well, though." I gritted my teeth in anger, but the Prince was already handing out orders. Kikkuri ran to set the armory on fire, Ryui and Shala used their charms to open the gates, and Kash got word to the army outside. Things were running smoothly, despite the complications.

"Let me help, Your Highness." I pleaded. "The Prince of Darkness may not spare a woman and her children, but one of his officials may. Let me use that to our advantage." He shook his head.

"You have other obligations. You and Yuri, stay close."

"What about the Dragon's Eye?" I asked. Yuri joined in.

"Yeah! We can't let it get into the wrong hands! I'll go find it; no one else can."

"I'll come too." I said quickly, before taking User out of Prince Kail's hands and running behind Yuri.

But I still wasn't fast enough.

"Oh, no you don't." Horus called, and grabbed my waist; he wouldn't have grabbed my arm, or the baby could have fallen. I sighed.

"At least let me help subdue the commanders." I begged. Prince Kail paused to think of this action.

"Very well. But, Horus goes with you."

"Of course." I replied, and ran with Horus, careful to re-secure User's hammock. After we got out of earshot, I turned to Horus.

"You stay here." I commanded in a whisper. He sighed.

"Bastet-."

"No. If you come with me, you would definitely be killed. I won't have that." I ran off without him.

"Wait!" I heard him shout, but suddenly, I was grabbed from behind.

A man's hand was around my waist, and another pointed at one of my bundles, baby Hadi.

"Don't move, or she dies. Although, I must congratulate you on your new additions to the world." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Can you not just let me be, Amun?"

"I can, once Ramses does. Unfortunately, he is coming for his family, and I must make sure his family is not here." A slight flutter came from my stomach. He had decided then? He would become a father and husband for his children and me?

"If you're just going to kill us," I said. "I can always just go ahead and fight back."

"And have your daughter's death on your hands? The same way Sanaa's is?"

"I don't want to hear her name on your lips, you bastard." I struggled to keep my voice down.

"Goodness." He muttered, mock hurt in his voice. "Well, we're going to hide you from your little bodyguard." He grabbed me, taking me in a different direction, towards the treasure room.

Yuri would be there, so I wasn't particularly worried. Of course, anything could happen. My children's safety was my first priority.

Amun opened the door to the treasure room. "Now, you will stay here."

"Like hell I will." I growled.

"Then, you're child will."

"No! Don't, Please!" I screamed.

"Then you can stay here. Oh, and look, you have a friend." His neutral gaze toward Yuri caused me to finally see her body on the floor.

Oblivious to the sword, I rushed to her and held up her head. The babies eyes were beginning to open, and their adjusting stares distracted me as they began to whimper.

"Yuri!" I shouted, softly slapping her cheek. "Wake up!"

"I suppose I shall take my leave." Amun said, and before I knew it, he disappeared.

Would he always be the one ruining my life?

"This way!" I heard a man shout.

"Is someone there?" I asked skeptically. The voice was unrecognizable. The room was silent, except footsteps, registering my voice, enveloping it as a warning. Then, the noises were quieted.

Suddenly, they ran into the room, swords raised. I heard the voice of the man again.

"Hey, it's two women, and children as well!"

"All the better." One man grinned, and in a flash, I was being held up by my arms and legs. My reactions just weren't what they had been eight months ago.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, kicking. They laughed at my protests. The babies cried louder and louder at the jostling. "I'll come willingly, okay; just put me down so I can make sure my babies are safe!" I pleaded. They stopped moving.

"Dead babies won't do us any good. Someone take them." The first man said, and the second responded and attempted to follow the order, until I clawed his face, leaving four red marks. He grabbed his face and exclaimed in anger. His hands reached their target, then another turned around and slapped me hard. My hand flew up to nurse my cheek in surprise.

"No!" I screamed. Another man grabbed me around my still swollen stomach, and I reached for my pride and joy.

They dragged me all the way, kicking and screaming, to a cart. The whole way, I bet the men carrying me wished Yuri had been the one they were holding. But, you can't be picky when you're trying to kidnap someone, now can you?

**A/N: As usual, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Red River manga series.**

**A/N: Okay, I'll say the usual 'thanks and review!' but I mainly want to address a couple of reviews, if you don't mind. If you don't know what I'm talking about, these two are distinct enough that you will when you see them.**

**angelvoice15: Wow. Um...let me take you through the week that I posted this, but first of all, let me make something clear. I am not an adult. I'm not even a college student. I am a _freshman_ in high school, who is still adjusting to the hectic new schedule that comes with this. Now, I'm sure you've gone through school, but in the current area I live in, school systems and their teachers are ridiculously high maintenance. Of course, this may be due to my gifted status, and taking higher level classes, but nonetheless, my county tests more than any other in my state.**

**So, that Monday, I had a Human Evolution Project and essay due, including research on 14 different species in Gifted AP Biology. In the same subject, I also had a test that Wednesday, another thing added to the list of things to study for: AP Human Geography, Gifted Freshman Language Arts, and Gifted Accelerated Integrated Geometry(a subject which, for the first time, I am currently failing). I am also a devout musician(I've played the piano since I was 4, the violin since I was 11, and the cello for only one year), and have to practice in order to keep up with my upperclassmen in Symphonic Orchestra. I also have piano lessons every Wednesday, added to club volleyball practice every Monday and Wednesday, and regular season volleyball conditioning on the same days. My mother is also a middle school teacher, meaning I'm getting home at 5 pm if I stay after school, which is basically every day. I also had an independent reading assignment on Jane Eyre due in Language Arts, so of course that means I waited until the last minute to write a summary and answer ten questions(no, not on plot, but for real, difficult thinking ones). Therefore, what's last on my list? You guessed it. As much as I love writing, I'm not doing this for the rest of my life. I'm bringing that math grade up, going to college on a volleyball scholarship in four years, and starting a job most likely not in the writing profession.  
**

**As much as I appreciate your criticism, it would be even better if you could remember that a real person is on the other side. When you're giving me 'constructive criticism' next time, try to do it in an unoffensive manner.**

**Anon D: First off, you have to know I'm not a person who cries about happy stuff. So you should know that I absolutely teared up when I read your email. No joke, it just brightened my entire day. I don't have as much to say, but just know that I seriously appreciated that soooooo much. And, I'm definitely not giving up any time soon.**

**Bastet**

I held Yuri's head in my lap again, protectively. I had always been good at reading people. Their feelings were always reflected in their eyes. So, when I first met Kail Mursili, and saw the kind of love he directed towards the girl in my arms, I just knew he'd do anything for her — even if it included destroying his kingdom or any chance at peace.

The babies were wailing — loudly, after being returned to me — topping the acrid smell of animals and God-knows-what-else brought water to my eyes. These things were making it absolutely impossible to think about the current situation.

Ryui and Shala were suddenly pushed into the wagon, along with me, being called 'stragglers of the Hittites'.

"Who sent you two? Prince Kail?" I whispered. They rushed to me, hovering over each side of Yuri.

"Actually, our sister. But if he'd had the chance, it might have been him."

I turned my attention back to Hadi and User. They were still crying.

"Shh, babies. You'll be okay." I cooed, trying to calm them down, who seemed to know what the soldiers would do to them. I looked back to the older set of twins. "Is his Highness okay? Is Horus? What's happened since I was gone?"

"Both are distraught. Prince Kail is restoring peace in the city while trying to find a way to bring you four back to safety." Ryui answered.

"That's very good." I said quietly. "The peace part, not the distress." They laughed, although a bit bitterly. Their smiles faded quickly.

"What happened to the Princess?" Shala asked.

"I found her like this. I've got my own evil minion to worry about, but apparently, her minion trumps mine. Something happened where she passed out, and here we are." I replied, then sighed as the twins refused to stop crying.

"Do you mind if I feed them?" the two girls blushed, then nodded. I grimaced in pain at the feeling, but tried to hide it from my audience.

"The Prince of Darkness would like to see these women." I heard a Catcher say to his colleague.

"Why? He didn't tell us we couldn't take them!" the man replied.

"How should I know? He just wants to see them."

"He's looking for Yuri so quickly?" I sighed, and began unbuttoning her dress. They fell into my plan, and Ryui began undressing to switch clothing with the unconscious girl as the children were readjusted to be in my lap.

"She may not be the only one the Prince is looking for, Bastet." Ryui replied.

"I know that." I retorted quietly, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Then you should be undressing yourself." Shala joined.

"And compromise Princess Yuri with another lie? Let her stay in her clothes. I just wanted her to be aware."

"She's a mother, Ryui. Look at the whole situation. If Bastet dies, I, for one, am not caring for two babies. By all means though, go ahead, you'd end up on your back making a baby soon at your rate, so I suppose it would be good practice." Shala bit. Ryui lunged for her sister, but around the babies, I grabbed her before she could hurt them as well as so that they did not attract the guards.

"Quiet, both of you! My hiding is like this argument: pointless. They'd already be looking for a woman who had just given birth, and to twins no less. But, Yuri still has a chance, and she'll be a fool to protest."

"Uhh..." I heard from behind us, a sleepy groan. I turned around to see Yuri woken, holding her head in her hands.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I joked. She stared at me, confused.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We've been kidnapped, Sleeping Beauty. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here followed us." Ryui and Shala glared at me with strange confusion before doting on their princess, but she was already waving them off of her.

"Look. It's..." she couldn't finish her sentence as fear filled her dark eyes. I turned the direction she was staring. What I saw was the infamous Prince of Darkness.

We had already met before, fighting for a small intersection of territory. That was another reason I had refused to change. How ironic that he'd probably end up killing me while I was his prisoner and not on the battlefield.

I turned back quickly; even through my resolve, I had a glimmer of hope that he'd pass over me. But Lady Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Take me, Your Highness. I'd be a fine addition to your harem." a woman said with a smile in her eyes.

"No..." Yuri protested, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh...close your eyes. This won't end pretty." and reflexively, I closed my eyes too at the woman's bloodshed, my babies already being shielded by my cloth(not that they'd know what was happening).

"I don't want Mursili's woman for my bed. I will execute the 'goddess' as an example, and send her body straight back to Hattusa." Mattiwaza snarled.

"Did someone say, 'goddess?' I believe I know of one, although she may not be the one of which you ask." I taunted .

"Shut up, Bastet." Yuri gritted, but it was already too late. The Prince of Darkness turned his cold stare on me as I stood up from the cart.

"Bastet. So I suppose you've seduced Mursili as well? Was Ramses not enough?" he asked snidely.

"I am a princess now, Your Highness; I should be addressed as such." I simply replied. He considered.

"You will die a princess, as well. But, before that," he grabbed Ryui, in her gorgeous purple gown. "Perhaps you could tell me if this is his concubine?"

Yuri surged forward, but was stopped by Shala.

"That is the girl." his nose turned to her hair, but then pushed her aside. My stomach dropped quickly as he grabbed Yuri next.

"You think you fool me? I can smell the frankincense on the child. For an Egyptian head archer, I would have thought you would know that."

"Do you think I would know my own husband's concubine? I no longer want her around him; the other one certainly is she." I rushed, but already knew Mattizawa was convinced.

"Wait, what?" Yuri asked.

"Were you not informed? An Egyptian military head stands before you." Yuri glared at me.

"You lied." she said flatly. I started to protest, but the Prince of Darkness stopped me.

"Sorry, ladies, as much as I would like to watch you kill each other, there is an execution to perform. The grandeur of it should be witnessed by others now that Prince Kail's wife will suffer as well." he sneered.

I sighed, and took Hadi out of her cradle, giving her to Ryui, and giving User to Shala in the same fashion.

"Their diapers should be clean, and they shouldn't be fussy. If they are, I won't be gone long." I said quietly. Ryui and Shala had matching glares directed at me as well.

Yuri was silent in the ride to our pending death. I could feel the anger radiating off of her. Yes, I had omitted the part in my story that I was Head Archer, but I had turned away from Egypt. Why would it matter if I was on their side now?

Her booming silence gave me the time to think about Ramses. I'd absorbed Amun's message the way a cloth absorbs water. He was coming, and he had left Zahra, obviously, but I was still suspicious of whether this message was false, a construction of Amun's as a distraction. So, I tried not to think about it too much, silently hoping that Ramses would come and be informed of my absence. Even then, that would've been a stretch; he could have written back to Hattusa and waited for me to come, unknowing that I may not.

That was my whole act, played out well enough. Everyone around me believed me to be confident enough that I'd be fine, and return to my home in a matter of days, but I had no clue. The ease in which I had been captured left me unsure of my strength and mentality.

We arrived at the execution pit, where one cross stood in the center. When Yuri and I were each strapped to a side, Mattiwaza stood back to look at us in pity.

"How peculiar Mursili's taste in women is. He has the jewel of Egypt by his side, yet exchanges her for a small child."

"Princess Yuri, your horse!" Ryui shouted. We both turned our heads to the side, and sure enough, Aslan stood, waiting to be auctioned. Right beside him was Sahara, whom I had nearly forgotten.

Both were raising some crazy form of hell.

"And for Ramses and Mursili to make up lies of that sort about goddesses."

"I happen to think I'm a goddess, thank you, and a fine one, at that." I replied haughtily, but my tone was simply well feigned.

"Perhaps both of you would like to return to them."

"What do you mean?" Yuri joined.

"I'll grant you any wish you choose, if you can survive." I scoffed, when Hell freezes over was what he thought, no doubt.

Suddenly, a gate leading to the inside of the arena slid open to reveal a fierce-looking lion, anger on his feline features.

"He hasn't eaten for ten days. The goddesses of the cat should easily overcome this." The Prince of Darkness informed us. I spat at him.

"Now would be a good time for you to get over your anger, Yuri." I said through gritted teeth, but her eyes were locked on the lion in front of her.

"Aslan!" she screamed, over and over. The lion knocked the cross we were pinned to down, and his claws bloodied my wrists as they ripped through our binds. Her cries continued, until finally, both Aslan and Sahara escaped in a flourish.

Yuri mounted Aslan quickly, picked up a stake, and drove it through the lion. Ryui and Shala rushed toward their princess, and a wave of anger rushed through me as I saw each of my children strapped to them. Slight shock appeared on Mattiwaza's face until it was replaced by smugness.

"Ah, 'Ishtar' has proven herself to be the goddess. But, we still have another to be decided." The gate opened once again. "I saved this one for you, Princess. He hasn't eaten for a fortnight." I groaned. The lion came out, fiercer than his predecessor.

He stalked me as I locked eyes with his, in a dance of predator versus prey.

I would not be the prey, for I was, and still am, Bastet, the warrior-cat goddess, so much stronger than that overgrown-hungry kitten.

* * *

**Yuri**

Bastet reached her arms out to the animal with a feral determination, and he cocked his head to the side, much like many of us watching were. The stake wouldn't come out of the dead lion, so when Bastet did this, I was simply puzzled.

"Come to me, love. No need for the hunt." she spoke, her words soft and alluring, causing the animal to step forward, straight into her arms.

"That's right, darling, don't you worry about anything else." she murmured, running her hands slowly through his mane. Was the slight quiver in her movements my imagination?

The lion sat down as Bastet petted him lovingly, and whined from hunger pangs.

"Shh, shh, baby, I know. We'll get you food." then to me, without looking up, she said, "As much as I cherish our friendship, I don't really care what you think. But, know that I am sorry for not telling you, and I didn't deliberately decide not to either, it just didn't come up. I think this would be a good time for you to accept my apology." I was dumbfounded. I knew Bastet was quite a spirit, but this was over the line.

"Apology accepted." I replied in surprise.

"Prince Mattiwaza," she crooned, "at any second, I could turn this poor, lovely animal on you." this elicited a growl from the lion. "But I won't. Because that wouldn't be proper, although the way you are treating goddesses should be ample enough of an excuse to." Rage crossed the Prince's face.

"You told us we could be granted our wish if we survived right?" I asked in confidence. Bastet still didn't look up, with the lion's head in her lap, and a purring sound being emitted.

"It would be unbecoming of you to refuse us this. Or do you want the anger of the gods rain down on your line? Better yet, do you want a rebellion of your people?" Bastet backed me. She was right too, with the people who had been screaming insults now screaming praise. His eyes brightened once again.

"Very well. You wanted to go back to Mursili? You are free to go." I wouldn't be duped by his obvious trick to simply assassinate me on the way back.

"I want you to improve your prisoners' conditions." I replied, remarking on the cruel treatment undertaken by many of the fellow prisoners around us.

"And I would like a meal sent to the quarters in which I'll be staying for this lovely cat." Bastet purred, still not looking up from the lion's soft sounds of pleasure, and leaving me worrying about her mental health.

* * *

**A/N: Excuse me if I went a little 'Shakesperean' in some parts; we're reading Romeo and Juliet in class. I hope everyone enjoyed and as usual, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey y'all! So apparently, I was a bit inaccurate about some things, so you'll probably recognize my hasty attempt to fix it.**

**Also, if it's a while for me to post(longer than normal) then it's because of a particularly stress-inducing 4 page(doesn't seem like much, but it is) essay on southern authors, so excuse my tardiness!**

**Bastet**

A jail cell was certainly not what I had in mind for my quarters. Doesn't the man have guest rooms or something?

Yuri, Ryui, and Shala were backed up into corners, as they feared the lion that was there with us.

Yes, the lion.

I still couldn't figure out how I had tamed him. It was as if I went to an entirely different place, came back, and found a lion's head in my lap. They said that I had called out to the lion, lured him to me but I couldn't remember it. However, he was behaving so well that if he kept on, I could get used to his presence.

After he ate the raw meat brought to the cell, I allowed him to smell the twins, so that he could recognize them and make sure that they had another protector. Risky? Crazy? Highly possible in both cases. I knew another member of his species would have killed us already. But this cat had turned docile in the wake of my company. I highly doubt it was due to being a 'goddess', but who was I to look the gift horse in the mouth? I wasn't exactly religious before and I couldn't be a Christian like I had in my previous life as Alexia since it hadn't even started yet. Anyway, they weren't exactly calling me a goddess anymore, but 'lion charmer'.

"That was incredible, Princess Yuri!" Ryui and Shala exclaimed. No praise for the way I had handled the situation; I was the reason we were sharing a small space with a carnivorous animal.

But, Yuri, to my surprise, burst into tears.

"I was so afraid." she sobbed. "I didn't care if he wanted kill me. I just wanted to go home!" she bawled.

"We all did." I soothed, feeling awkward. "But, you did the right thing. Someone will come get us, and even if they don't, I'm positive we'll find a way out on our own if they don't."

My displeasure was short-lived. A servant came in to speak to us.

"Holy Ishtar, His Highness has offered all of you a place in his Seraglio."

"Um, Ew?" I replied in disgust. "Why in the world would any of us do that?" I began to add. In the eyes of everyone else, we both belonged to Prince Kail, even if it was a lie. However, we were captive, and in my opinion, that detail was negligible. "We belong to others already." I decided in the end.

"Others? Would you be saying you no longer belong to Prince Kail, Bastet? Or that Ishtar no longer does?" Mattiwaza's voice came from the darkness as he emerged. I swallowed.

"I never did belong to him." I replied.

"Nonetheless, no matter who you belong to at the moment, I don't want either of you for my bed, although looking at you, it would be nice." I scoffed, interrupting him. My stomach still swelled from containing my twins so recently, so I didn't quite understand what he saw, other than what was present during our brief encounter. But, I had changed more than just around my torso; my pencil frame had transformed into curves over the last two or so years, my face had thinned out, and my hair had grown much longer than the shoulder length naps I had come to Mesopotamia with(It was a wonder my hair hadn't remained in that state). Unless the prince had an _incredibly_ strange fetish, he must have been remembering certain things I had chosen to suppress.

"Pig." I muttered. He ignored my insult.

"But, Mursili won't know that. Neither will Ramses. It will look like each of you have given favor to my empire instead of theirs."

"Don't send out that lie!" Yuri screamed, her terror making her act irrationally.

"My God! Would you get yourself together? Think this through to the end. Do you honestly believe Prince Kail would believe so quickly that you would just ran into the arms of another? Just stop the melodramatics!" I screamed back. She was quietly fuming, but finally agreed that the best thing would be to go to the Seraglio. I'd get my own quarters for myself, my children, and, yes, the lion, while Yuri, Ryui, and Shala would get their own area as well. The best part will be that we would be living in comfort instead of this dark, damp cell.

This didn't mean my heart didn't hurt inside.

* * *

**Ramses**

I had arrived to Hattusa, only to find that no one was there. Immediately following my entrance into Malatia, Horus had greeted me. I was still unsettled by his betrayal, but I doubted it mattered anymore, as he had at least protected the women that I loved while I turned my back to her.

What was frightening was that Bastet, or my children, were nowhere to be found.

"What?" I shouted in anger when I heard the news.

"They have said-" Horus started, but I cut him off.

"Why would she join Mattiwaza's Seraglio?" She had written me with her love, yet she was residing in a harem? And, on top of that, the harem of that man of all people?

"She would not have willingly gone. I doubt Mattiwaza's using her for...those reasons." Horus replied. I glared at him. He knew just as well as I did what had happened between them, how her primary position had not been in battle until the end of the particular mission to secure territory in Malatia.

"And where is this Hittite prince she was supposed to be with?"

"He has progressed on to a different city to conquer it."

"He has an advocate of Egypt missing, lost his own goddess, and he parades off to conquer?" My voice rose.

"He is attempting to save them."

"I haven't even seen my children and they are already kidnapped. Do you know how discerning that is?" I asked.

"I would not."

I sighed, and ran my hand down my face.

"Prince Kail did ask me to stay behind in case you came here so that we can meet him." I shook my head. I did not want to be diplomatic. Not with the rage I had for not taking care of my new family. If I meet him now, it wouldn't look good for the Egyptian empire.

"No. I will have a message sent for her, and rescue them on my own."

"I'll come as well."

"No. Just send the message." I snapped. He was silent, and I suddenly felt the ties of our friendship cut by some force heavier than any tangible weight.

"I apologize for my betrayal, however, I felt that what you were doing to Bastet was very wrong."

"I understand." I replied. "I know it was wrong. What...what do they look like?" I asked softly. He knew what I was referring to immediately, and his eyes seemed to soften.

"Your daughter, Nephthys, she looks exactly like you. She has Bastet's bone structure, dimples and all, but she still looks exactly like you. Her brother is the same way."

And although, thinking of my son, Bastet would be angry with me the next time I saw her, that was when it hit me, more painful than an arrow to the chest, how much of a part of me they have with them.

I had to go get that part back.

* * *

**Bastet**

"Prince of Darkness, a message has arrived from Prince Kail Mursili!" a servant announced and the Hittian messenger stepped in. My heart sunk with disappointment, but fluttered for Yuri.

"I suppose I will let you sit in. But, say anything, and the girl dies." someone grabbed one of the twins as Mattiwaza addressed us.

"Your Highness," the messenger started, "Prince Kail requests an exchange of prisoners. The details are included in his message."

"What a ridiculous notion!" scoffed the Prince of Darkness. He reviewed the message quickly and I tried to suppress my curiosity.

"Tell Kail Mursili he will have to take his people by force if he wants them back." he said scathingly.

"Yes, Your Highness. But, before I go, allow me to pay my respects to Ishtar." the messenger replied smoothly.

"Not a word." The Prince growled, but let the man approach Yuri.

"Although you belong to another nation now, I beg your protection on my journey back." he kissed her hand, stood up and left. I saw Yuri's expression harden, and her cheeks go red. Shortly after, another man came in: Horus. He leaned against the doorway, so nonchalantly I nearly spoke. He was holding my flute, but then as quickly as he had come, he hurled it at me.

Thankfully, I was getting my reflexes back. Breaking my dearest possession would not have been something I'd relish. No one tried to take it away from me, to my surprise.

"General Ramses has no silly offer such as that. However, he does want you to know that he'll be willing to do anything if he can get his children back. Even if this means he will bring down the wrath of the Egyptian Army." he announced, looking straight at Mattiwaza in a way that could have gotten him killed.

"So," Mattiwaza started. "It seems that these children are User Ramses's? What an interesting development."

"I don't think you heard me correctly. I'm speaking the general's actual words. 'I will kill whoever needs to be killed to get my family back.'" Horus repeated. Fortunately, before the guards could spring to action and capture him, he escaped quickly.

"Well, I must say I am quite pleased. I hope you heed Ramses, if not Prince Kail, because I know that man, and he is dead serious." I advised the Prince. "It would be unwise to anger both of them at the same time."

When we left the area, Yuri opened her hand. Inside was a small square, marked with Prince Kail's seal. As soon as we were in the safety of her quarters, Ryui, Shala, and I loomed over Yuri as she broke it open.

There was a heart carved into the clay. I wondered how he had known what it meant, but Yuri must have told him, how a heart means you love someone.

She held it to her chest with determination on her face. I knew what would be going on in her head: she has to stay strong. And I hoped she did too, because another breakdown from her would possibly send me overboard. I could not be strong for her and for my family. If worse comes to worse, I would choose my children over our friendship.

Her hidden message led me to remember my flute. I hadn't had a good look at it, but I suddenly saw a ribbon tied through a hole at the end of the instrument. Attached to that, was a memory, formed into a bracelet, one in which I had nearly forgotten.

_When I was fifteen, we had gone to the marketplace, like any other weekend. Both of us were thankfully freed from a mission of any kind, so we cherished the time together. As we walked through, the glare of something at a nearby cart caught my eye. Grabbing Ramses's hand, I rushed over._

_It was a silver bracelet, dotted with jewels of all the colors I could have thought of. Every hue from red and orange to blue and purple were represented._

_The man selling the objects bowed quickly._

_"This bracelet is beautiful. Are there any bigger sizes?" I asked, holding the bracelet up to my considerably larger wrist. He shook his head._

_"I apologize, my lady Bastet, but this design is created for newborns. I may be able to recreate one in your size, however..." he started, but I sighed, interrupting him._

_"It's fine, I was just wondering. Thank you." but before I could walk off, Ramses was already pulling coins out._

_"How much?" he asked the man, and after receiving a startled answer, he paid for the bracelet and handed it to me. I stared at him in disbelief._

_"What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged._

_"I suppose you will settle down in some time, and we can start a family." he replied._

_"Yes, some time. Don't go getting any ideas. And what makes you so sure I want kids?"_

_"You don't?" he asked. I didn't reply, and he smiled. "Of course you do."_

_"Nonetheless, it is not like I plan on stopping traveling. I find it relaxing, sometimes."_

_"Of course you would, my goddess." he joked. "You love war. But, you will need to stay with children sooner or later."_

_"You want a bet?"_

_"Sure. The day you don't retire when we have children, I'll present this to you for the first girl." Ramses quickly grabbed the bracelet from me. "Until then, I will keep it safe." I smirked_

_"You're on."_

I swiftly checked inside of the instrument to make sure nothing was there. To my surprise, of all things, I found paper, rolled up to fit. I pulled it out, unrolled the makeshift scroll, and read what had been written.

_Love,_

_You are probably surprised I decided to pay for paper. It wasn't until I bought it that I realized how costly it was! Nonetheless, I wanted to tell you something._

_I suppose we were both correct; you had a boy and a girl. I am also pleased with the name you chose for Nephthys. However, I don't want a son named after me. Name him after my father, Seti Meryeptah. I'm sure you haven't been gone long enough to misunderstand the language, his full name will have more importance than mine and, I hope, he will be looked upon by Seth and loved by Ptah like his name intels._

_Do not try to change this either; this will be put on records by the time I come get you._

_I know you are probably worried for our children and not for yourself, but I will be coming for all of you, unless you grow fond of..._him_ once again._

_Be glad you won our bet. I send Nephtys and Seti my dearest love, and try not to do anything too reckless while you wait._

_See you in the near future,_

_User Ramses_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review as usual!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey again! I believe a golden number has been reached with reviews! 50! Thanks for all the support, and I hope y'all continue to read and review, so enjoy!**

**Bastet**

I was shaking with anger. I had been calling User by his name for days, yet here he was changing _my_ child's name. He wasn't even there, he hadn't even seen the child, yet he wanted to make this kind of a change. I began to wonder if I was in the right mental state to write such an important message.

"Wait, Bastet...what is he talking about?" Yuri asked. I froze. I had promised myself not to talk about it, ever, and Ramses' implements had passed through my head too quickly to be relished.

"It is not important." I replied coolly, then baby-talked to Nephthys as I lowered her, then User, into the bassinet in Yuri's room(I had requested it to be put in there, as I was spending more time than expected in her room). "Look what Daddy got you."

Nephthys giggled at the silly face I made, and gave me a toothless grin as I slipped the bracelet onto her arm.

"It did not sound like something _not important._" Yuri pressed.

"I'd...rather not talk about that."

"Is-." I didn't let whoever was speaking finish their sentence, and started playing my flute. Loudly.

Except the flute let out a screech, out of nowhere, in which I put it down quickly before the babies could be disturbed.

"Bastet." Yuri pressed, and I cried out in frustration. I would _not_ have this conversation. Not with such a large audience.

"I'll tell you later." I replied, teeth gritted. She got the point, and nodded towards me.

But I knew she wouldn't let it go.

**Yuri**

The possibilities rolled through my head, too quickly for me to process, but we went out to the courtyard so a man could give us a tour.

"This is the blue deer room." The man gestured to an ornate door with the design of a blue deer etched into it.

"What's in here?" I asked curiously.

"No one knows, but whoever enters that room never comes out. I would advise you to stay away." I dismissed this quickly. It wasn't important.

"I don't care what Mattiwaza has in that room." I told the twins impatiently. "I just want to find a way out of here."

"Princess Yuri, you should wait for Prince Kail to rescue you!" Ryui scolded. Bastet scoffed.

"Please. Where we come from, it's not in the Princess Handbook to sit around like a damsel! I'm all for it, we're finding a way out." she declared.

I had expected cruel women to start gossiping about our presence here, particularly since I wasn't exactly alluring.

However, these weren't the whispers I heard.

"Look at her," a woman whispered, "what is she doing back?"

"I don't know. With the way she left here, I would have thought she would never return. Now all of our chances are surely ruined. He will never visit our quarters now." another mumbled, pouting.

_She did not_. I couldn't believe it, not off of this one first testimony.

So openly gawking, I ran into another woman. She looked much more grand than the others.

"You fool! Look what you have done to Princess Nadia!" a servant screeched. The twins bowed, and to my surprise, Bastet did as well as she could with Hadi and User strapped to her chest.

"My Lady," Bastet addressed, "It has been a while." The woman smiled down at Bastet.

"You have returned!" The woman exclaimed, and pulled Bastet to her feet to wrap her in a quick embrace. "You had _children_?" she asked. Bastet nodded, grinning like a child.

"And is this His Majesty's new concubine? Have you returned as one as well?" she asked.

"Yes. This is the one they call Ishtar." Bastet explained. "Please forgive her, she isn't well informed, she's not from this land." Princess Nadia smiled.

"I understand. I hope your time here is comfortable." I replaced my confused look with a smile. "And Bastet, you must come visit. Come, come." the princess waved, and Bastet sent me one last look before catching up with Princess Nadia.

**Bastet**

"Leave us." the princess commanded. I had never wanted to return to this retched place, but Nadia considered me a pupil, a friend if you will, and I considered her a role model as well.

Until she told me what she was planning.

"You were just a child, Bastet, and now you have _children_. You have grown beautifully." Nadia poured.

"Thank you." I replied. "And you, last time I saw you, you were pregnant still. How did the child turn out?"

"She was named Nadian." she replied quickly. "And, I've had one other after her, a boy."

"I'm happy for you." I said, lightly touching her arm. She nodded, but her smile started to fade, and I knew something important needed to be said.

"You remember my sister, yes?" she asked. I hesitated. I knew Queen Nakia, and I knew well enough that she didn't particularly favor Yuri.

"Yes, but what does she have to do with anything?" Nadia bit her lip.

"Her servant has come to me, notifying me of that girl's presence here. He wants me to get his Highness to strike her down." she explained. I felt my fury build quickly.

"Why? What has she done for you?" I asked.

"She is my sister." she simply replied.

"Forget that! You don't understand, Yuri is not a bad person. She does not deserve to have your sister constantly hounding her!"

"Don't talk about Nakia that way. There is nothing you can do, I must fulfill this. However, I wanted you to know, so you can stay away from her. She will get you killed." she warned.

"This is unbelievable, Nadia. I have no idea what you are planning," I started as I walked toward the door. "But I won't stand by and watch you persecute a _child_ for no reason."

The plan was unbelievable. Coming from Nadia, I was shattered, and left trying to distinguish right and wrong. She had been a role model if you will; at the time I had known her, it seemed Mattiwaza would marry her. She would get her fairy tale ending, and what girl doesn't want that? Obviously, it never happened.

To make matters worse, Yuri was waiting in my room. I sighed, and once again lowered each child into their bassinet.

"What?" I asked. "Because I have something to tell you." she hesitated before answering.

"Yes, you do. What happened here? You didn't even decide you wanted to mention that you had been in Wasuganni before, nonetheless lived in the Prince of Darkness' seraglio!"

I had promised her, in the hopes of distilling her inquiries for at least that day, but even then by postponing an explanation I had probably nursed her curiosity.

I wasn't one to break promises readily.

"I was here as a spy for Egypt a couple of years ago and he got a little attached. That's all you need to know."

"You can't be serious! A _little?_"

"If you really want to know the gory details of it..." I started, but I was interrupted by a vigorous head nod. I'd settle with telling Yuri the infatuation Mattiwaza had with me, not exactly the whole truth, but close enough.

* * *

_I should've known. All of the worst things happen to me. Yes, I happened to be found by Ramses just 10 months ago, yet I had only spent half of that time with my only kind-of-friend. _

_Ramses, along with Horus, had decided I was ready for a mission, quite unfortunately. Nefertiti had agreed surprisingly. I would have thought she'd want me as near as possible to Ramses, but the direction she chose still gave me doubts, and I decided I still needed to exercise weariness with the Queen Dowager._

_ So, of course, I had gotten shipped off to Malatia as a gift for the Prince of Darkness, recently promoted to the Commander of the army. During that time, he had lived up to his name in his late twenties; however, he still looked boyish, with blue-black hair reaching his shoulders and his youthful features marred by a still raw scar. I had been left alone, for the first time since I had dusted off the sand on my swimsuit, the only remnant of the present I had._

_ I had been distracting the prince for months, and even the top concubine, Nadia, had taken me in and loved me as if I were the child growing in her stomach, despite the fact that Mattiwaza slowly began giving more attention to me than her._

_ We shared passionate moments, some forced on my part and some...not too forceful. He began to grow on me, more so than Ramses had in the time I had spent with him. But, Mattiwaza and my relationship wasn't love, more like courtesy. I was supposed to act as his concubine (not saying I had lost my virginity during that time or anything like that), and he was supposed to use me as his concubine. That was the way things were supposed to go._

_ But he mistook that for love-and maybe me too._

_ "I-I must tell you something, your Highness." I stuttered as he trailed kisses down my jaw. I breathed in and out. This was the day they said they'd come for me._

_ But I didn't want to leave._

_ "Leave talking for later." He mumbled, and I sighed. I felt awful knowing at this very moment, Egypt was conquering the small area of Malatia that was constantly disputed, and Horus was headed this way with a small section of the army._

_ "Why? We should cherish every moment, and it seems all you want to do is physical." I complained teasingly. He stopped his advances, but then I stopped what I was about to say in fear of the wrath of Egypt._

_ "Well?" He asked, raising one dark eyebrow. I sighed again, and cradled his face in my hands._

_ "Forget what I said." I replied, and kissed him._

_ I immediately knew what it was when the doors burst open._

_ "Your Highness!" a man shouted. "The castle is being stormed, and the captors are demanding Bastet!" I watched firsthand as he turned his gaze back to me and care turned into confusion, and that into mournful heartbreak._

_ "Tell them they will have to come get her." he snarled, and we were alone once again.  
_

_ "My Lord-." I started._

_ "Do you honestly want to go?" he interrupted to ask. "Because I will let you walk outside right now."_

_ "What?" I asked back. This is certainly not what I had anticipated._

_ "You can leave." he repeated._

_ In that moment, something happened I wouldn't have ever said in my right mind-and who knows, I might have started going crazy in that moment, judging by the cat fiasco that happened years later. And, my silly fourteen-year-old mind was unaware of how love and relationships worked._

_ "You have got to be kidding me." I said to him in anger. "How the heck do _you_ get named the Prince of Darkness? You are supposed to fight. Fight for me, you cannot just let them take me!" I shouted at him._

_ "Why would you want me to? You are some kind of gift in disguise, correct? I am many things, but not oblivious, and I've been watching the area the Egyptians are invading for months. And I did not do anything, because I was afraid they may have taken you away earlier."_

_ "Why just hand me to them, then?" I shouted. His tone continued to be even._

_ "Get out of here, Bastet." he said, and sat down on the bed in my chambers. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, a smile was plastered on my face. I plopped down next to him._

_ "I am not leaving anytime soon." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as he became rigid under my touch._

_ "You are sure?" he asked. I nodded, and he pulled me closer with his hand around my shoulder. "We must act quickly, then. You must stay here."_

_ "No way." I replied. "I will be staying with you."_

_I stayed at his side as he prepared his army. I was allowed to use a bow and arrow, even._

_I once again saw a look of confusion, except this time in Horus's eyes. I saw them disappear, then Horus was next to me, grabbing my arm and attempting to pull me away. I gave him a look of refusal and looked to Mattiwaza for confirmation until I saw him battling another man._

_ I shook my head at Horus, and then he sighed and lifted me over my shoulder._

_ Mattiwaza never saw a thing._

_ "What are you doing?" Horus asked as he put me down, safe away from battle._

_ "I'm not leaving." I replied, and turned back around._

_ "Are you crazy?" he asked. I shook my head._

_ "Prince Mattiwaza has been kinder to me than anyone in Egypt ever has been."_

_ "Do you know how we have worried about you for this whole time? You sit here and tell me no one cares?" He turned his head, running his tongue across the curve of his lips and taking off his headdress to comb his hair back with trembling fingers. "Do you know how Ramses changed without your presence?" he asked._

_ "Does it matter? All he does back home is bring a new girl around and screw her for a month, then he moves on to another! None of his attention is directed toward me." I pointed out._

_ "What was one of the words you have used before? Brat? Because that is exactly what you are being right now. He's the commander of an army, soon to be general probably, and all you think about is yourself. You are being incredibly selfish. Everyone is not supposed to just dote on you all the time!" Horus shouted. I had never seen the cool-tempered warrior-musician act that way._

_ "But I have time for him!" I screamed back, silencing him. "I have to deal with that evil hag Nefertiti, I'm gone on assignments nearly as much as him, and I have the battle scars to prove it! But, I always make time to converse with him as soon as I'm back, or he's back, and yet he brings in these women who don't even know him! And don't you dare say I don't know anything just because I'm young and I haven't been here long, because I know him well enough!"_

_ "Then come with him, and show him, Bastet." he replied. "He has missed you; he wants you home."_

_ I slowly considered, and gave him an answer._

* * *

I don't regret my choice, but perhaps Mattiwaza would have been a better person with me. Who knows, maybe I would too. Nonetheless, Yuri wasn't particularly pleased with this bit of information.

"What?" she asked, brooding.

"I made him learn to love, tricked him into thinking I was on his side, and left him in the middle of battle?" I lied, phrasing my response as a question, as if I was actually afraid of her reaction. Her bangs shaded her eyes, but her mouth had an alarmingly angry set.

"You traitor!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry? What does that have to do with our situation at the moment?" I asked.

"You treat a person like that, no wonder the Prince of Darkness is so screwed up!"

"You're stepping out of line, Yuri." I warned, but she stood up, in full gear now.

"You broke a man's heart for no reason other than the advancement of your _military._ Who knows what you'd go to now?" This enraged me, insinuating that I was lying about my reasons for helping the Hittites. I stepped closer, making our noses only centimeters apart.

"Don't you _dare_ say I have no loyalty. I have done many things to deceive others, but our friendship is certainly not a betrayal." I told her. She glared at me in silence.

"Now, you have about three seconds to get out of my room before I fight you, Yuri, because I happen to be incredibly pissed off right now. And, you may have Ishtar's favor, but I still know how to beat someone's ass. I had something important to tell you, but you have made it clear enough that you don't want my help. Let your Ishtar be with you for what's to come."

Her eyes softened into puzzlement, but she left quickly. I sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Now what?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy! I'm SOOOOO sorry for keeping y'all waiting, but I hit a writer's block _and_ I've been trying to deal with AP exams and finals. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though I feel like it's crap...don't forget to Review!**

**Bastet**

"Get out of the way, Bastet." Ryui mumbled as she bumped me on the shoulder. I glared at her, but stayed silent as the girl pushed past me. Unfortunately, there were two of them, so once I sat down at the table for dinner, Shala just _happened_ to slide my plate into my lap. I stood quickly, but my stomach was returning to its original state faster than I expected, and I could see the damage done. I sent her a glare worse than the one for her sister, and simply rose from my chair and retired to my room before they could do any damage to Hadi or User-Seti, rather.

I started asking to have my meals sent to my quarters, and I stopped going out side. They weren't scaring me, but one more bump could mean Hadi falling to the ground, or another spill could mean temporary blindness for Seti.

I finally remembered after a few days that I had forgotten a baby blanket issued to me in Yuri's room, so I snuck in while all three girls were out. In that moment, I discovered Nadia's plan.

After I processed the anger in how they were intending to _leave_ me here, I noticed it was an obvious betrayal, as there was no evidence of Prince Kail's seal. However, I just _knew_ that girl would believe the lie too easily, being shrouded by love. As I had come to Wasuganni civilly speaking to Yuri, she would endanger my family by carrying out the craziness, and there was no way that would be happening while I was around.

An idea came to me almost instantaneously. When I was younger, in the future I had an unnatural infatuation with Discovery Channel. I watched one show about Cleopatra, and how she snuck into Caesar Augustus' room inside of a rolled-up carpet. That one action put her back in her place as royalty, as someone to be beheld. Remembering this, I ran to find a wet nurse for the night to take care of the twins.

What an excellent idea.

* * *

**Yuri**

We snuck into the blue deer room quickly, searching for Prince Kail. I felt a bit guilty about leaving Bastet, but she had made it clear enough that she hated me now.

But she was already there, sitting on top of a cloth draped chair, legs crossed, looking at us expectantly and amused. Bastet looked as grand as the room she occupied, with two plaits running down the sides of her head like a crown placed on top of her dark curls. She had adjusted to the culture of Wasuganni quickly, with a printed shawl held around one of her Egyptian tube dresses by a roped belt. Her presence ignited anger in me all over again.

"What are you-?" I started, but her tinkling laugh cut me off as she slowly stood.

"So you were planning on leaving me here, huh? No matter, I bet you I would have figured out a way. But watch your actions, Yuri. General Ramses wouldn't have been pleased with how you attempted to maroon me here; you might have started a war." she tsked.

"Why are you here, Bastet?" I asked, ignoring her accusations. She walked toward me.

"Because of a silly girl who is so blinded by love that she does not recognize a scheme when she sees it. Your prince is not coming here, so I would suggest that you leave here. I'll deal with this."

"I'm not-." I said, but I was cut off once again by a fierce command.

"Go!" she shouted at me. In that one word, the way she was rumored to be so bloodthirsty was clearly evident in her voice. It sent a shudder down my back as I rushed out, accompanied by Ryui and Shala.

I heard her airy laugh fade as I sped.

* * *

**Third Person**

Prince Mattiwaza, followed by Princess Nadia, ran into the room, sword pulled from his sheath, in a flurry of anger and revenge for an act only just having occurred.

"Where is she?" he roared. "Wasn't she warned?"

"She's hiding, my Lord." Nadia replied. At this, Mattiwaza sent all the guards away.

Only he would have the honor of finding the young princess and killing her.

Nadia closed the door behind them as Mattiwaza began looking through the things in the room. He opened a chest. No girl. A bag. No girl. He went through this, until anger overtook his desire to scare the girl.

"Come out!" he shouted out in anger. Nadia had wandered over to a rug rolled up into the corner.

"Your Highness." she whispered, getting his attention and waving him forward. He put a finger to his lips, and used another on his adjacent hand to tip over the precariously placed rug. It dropped with a thud, unrolled, and revealed an equally precarious Bastet on her back, black hair like an innocent halo and an expression of pure glee. She quickly turned over, smiling and propping up on her elbows, fingertips drumming across her jaw.

"You found me." she said, like that action was the best thing he ever did. He stared incredulously, and Nadia's jaw dropped to the floor. "I thought you would never come. Hello, Nadia." No one said anything, so Bastet continued talking, laughing. "It's so funny, how you've come here to execute me, yet your concubine is in here. What happened to-," she paused, lowering her voice and stifling bubbles of laughter. "'Wasn't she warned?'" and as her final words came out, she broke into bits of uncontrollable guffaws. "The warning, it must be about being killed if anyone steps in here. Nadia? Give us a moment? Please?"

Like a sleepwalker, Nadia turned slowly in confusion, and followed what Bastet said. Bastet then rose, and walked past the Prince of Darkness. Her fingers grazed over each item of ownership she passed.

"I remember." she said quietly. "I still do. When you brought me in here. I loved it."

"I should kill you." he replied warily. Bastet smiled, a soft, quick, humorless laugh grazing her lips.

"Would you be able to?" her question was not answered, and she laughed the same once again. "I thought the only woman you loved was Tatukia." She said in disgust. "Have I joined her ranks?"

"You are not worthy of such an honor." he replied, equal disgust apparent in his voice.

"But you admit you are capable of love. I see Nadia not only loves you very much, but she so admires her elder sister's successful marriage, she would go as far as to try to carry out that witch's plans. You ought to marry her already." She chided, raising an eyebrow but still not looking at him face on.

"What do you mean? I see no evidence of Nadia's involvement, other than her summoning." his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his rigid exterior breached, if only for a moment.

"Nadia forged a message from Prince Kail saying he was waiting for Yuri here." Bastet explained. They were silent as Prince Mattiwaza absorbed this information, but she continued to glide slowly around the room.

"She will be punished accordingly." he said darkly. At this, Bastet whirled around to face him in anger.

"That woman loves you." she told him, voice rising. "And she wants to be married to you. She wants to make you happy, and she has no idea of how to, not when you are so stuck in the past!"

"And who would you assume brought me to that point?" he asked, shouting as well.

"Have you not gotten over your Princess Tatukia?" She sneered back. "She is long gone, and she is not coming back!"

"It was not Princess Tatukia! I admit, I miss my sister dearly, but she would not hold me back from marriage!"

"Then who would-?" Bastet began to ask, until she was interrupted by the prince.

"You!" He shouted, stepping closer. She shrunk back inside, realizing the chord she seemed to hit.

"You have done this to me. _You _are the one long gone. _You_ are the one not coming back." he whispered, reaching out to her face, that showed obvious shock. She quivered as his fingers came in contact with her cheek, a light enough touch to send even more shivers of surprise through her.

His declaration sent Prince Mattiwaza's lips crashing into hers.


	14. Not a Chapter, but read anyway!

**Y'all, sooooo sorry this isn't what y'all expected (especially since I left such a cliffhanger), but I'm a bit unsure of where to proceed on from here. _This is not a cancellation notice!_ I've gained some Matiwaza supporters, despite this being a Ramses story, and I'm basically writing whatever I think of, so I'm _extremely_ open to any ideas presented to me. So, I created a poll that you can find on my profile asking which guy should be Bastet's love interest...now, this isn't saying I'll go with whatever y'all say, nor am I saying I'm gonna just throw away one of the romances going on, but I'm a little curious, and I'd like to see exactly what I'm dealing with. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me your opinion in the poll, and as usual (even if this isn't a real chapter) thanks!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: If anyone says that online Language Arts is easy to take, they're wrong. 'Nuff said. My apologies for the chapter's tardiness, many thanks to Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, and don't forget to review! Oh yeah, and PLEASE take the poll. As of now, the votes are even. Someone who hasn't voted, step up and be a tiebreaker!  
**

**Bastet**

Right off, I will go ahead and admit it; I enjoyed. It felt so … so right at the time. All thoughts of Ramses had evaporated from my mind. I loved the high I had gotten. His lips were soft against mine, despite the roughness in which we had come to this point. I forgot who I was as he pulled me closer and that wall — so tediously built around my heart — collapsed. I clung to him as he kissed me, both pairs of hands roaming over our bodies.

We pulled away, and his binding spell on me weakened. I gasped for air as he continued to trail his fingers along my skin. I backed away and as quickly as he kissed me, I slapped him.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and he stared back in contrast, eyes narrowed. But, then that spell came over me again, and I ran back to his arms once more.

* * *

We emerged from the blue deer room, straightening clothing, not to be misunderstood as anything more than a kiss. Or two. _Or_ three. I turned to him, a small, sad smile on my lips, and returned the jewel on his headpiece to the center of his forehead, then trailed my fingertips down to his cheeks.

"We do not have to return to normal." Prince Matiwaza said quietly, eyes closing in comfort. My heart fluttered at this; he felt _comforted _with me.

"Yes, we do. You know as well as I do what those consequences are. Can you imagine, my children being deprived of their father?"

"They would not have to be. They can be raised as mine, no one would dare question it." My eyes popped out at the silly statement.

"You are right; no one would question it to our _faces_. Seti and Nephtys are as different from the both of us as night and day. They have their father's eyes, and his hair. Last time I checked, you don't have a single blonde hair, and your eyes are the color of night. It just would not work." I explained.

He continued to attempt to convince me. "I do not care. Let them question it. I am prince; they would not dare defy my word. You and your twins would be cared for here as my _family_. They would be prince and princess. You could be my princess, then eventually, my queen." he replied, eyes fierce with a burning fire raging inside.

"You do not understand. You do know of where I came from, yes?" I asked, and he nodded. I could see his confusion about what my origin had to do to with anything, so I grabbed his hand, leading him back to where I was staying. the wet nurse stood, holding Seti. I released Matiwaza's hand and opened my arms to him, and seeing this the nurse bowed her head and left, leaving Seti in my arms. The lion, still unnamed due to my difficulty at thinking of names, in his corner lifted his head at my presence, then lowered it and closed his eyes once again.

I uncovered my son's sleeping face, and he scrunched it up in sleep. His balled hands waved around at my disturbance, causing me to quickly soothe him.

"Stay dreaming, sweet child." I whispered to his forehead, then kissed it softly, the slightest contact with his soft skin. "Now, think about Ramses, and the state of Egypt. The power is in the queen dowager, Nefertiti's, hands. But, things will change. I am not sure how soon, but they will. And when that time comes, Ramses will step up as pharaoh of the land. I know this from where I come from.

"I know what happens next too, how _his_ child, Seti Meryenptah, will become pharaoh after him. I cannot interfere with the route of history. I _must_ carry this out, or things could end up different. Someone else could become pharaoh and rule with tyranny, and that could affect the way the events that lead to the modern world come about." I continued to explain. I knew that that time fabric mess, that gets talked about in movies, was completely probable. Even if it wasn't the case, I wouldn't dare to try and play with something I had no knowledge of.

"Who is to say your son would go along that path with Ramses?" Matiwaza asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You believe I have the capacity to allow _my_ blood to be evil? There are many wrong doings inflicted by me, but none of those things make me evil." I returned. He considered this, then nodded.

"You are not," he replied, answering my question, "however, I _must_ question the validity of a man who allowed you to stray so far from his sight with his children." he mumbled.

"He was not thinking straight." I said quickly, and realized that Matiwaza was not the only one I was trying to convince. I looked down at Seti once again, using my hand to reveal my son's head of hair. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. His golden locks seemed...darker. I had heard of how unstable these things were when it came to newborns; maybe this was one of these moments, where his hair would begin to favor mine more.

"I must return to him. As much as I care for you, Your Highness, I have obligations. I must not be selfish." I saw his eyes begin to phase into their cold composure once more.

"Very well. I should have been prepared for you to step all over others, once again." he told me, daggers in his voice. My heart sank as I realized that that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be with _him_. He turned around with a great flourish to leave, but I shifted Seti to a different side and grabbed Matiwaza's wrist.

"Wait. None of those things diminish my care for you." I murmured. He turned back to me and stared at me with steely eyes once more. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and pulled it away from his.

"Just say it." he replied warily. "If you cannot be with me, at least give me that knowledge." I shook my head.

"You will make it too hard. To leave you."

"Three words." he said, teeth gritted. "That is all." I put the baby into his bassinet, along with his sleeping sister. When I turned back around, rather than seeing Matiwaza where I left him, he was directly behind me. Our noses touched, with his shoulders hunched down. His hand wrapped around my wrists while his other led me to a bare wall. He pinned me between it and his body,

with his face still pressed close to mine. Instead of fulfilling the nauseously heavy desire to turn my head away, I glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled. I was still a free spirit, despite what the Dark Prince could do to me.

"Those are the wrong three words." he growled back.

"Okay, here is another set … are you stupid? I just said, let me go!" I said, my voice rising.

"Just say it, Bastet. Give this man some kind of peace." he replied, warily. I shook my head rapidly.

"Very well. I suppose I will be forced to make you." he said mischievously. His face backed away from mine, then slunk down to my collarbone, trailing kisses the whole way. I gasped at the warm touch of his lips.

"Stop." I said, still in the midst of a gasp.

"Just say it, and I will." he replied and I sighed as he buried his lips into my neck, his burning tongue slipping out to graze my neck.

"I-." I started, but gasped again as I felt his teeth against my skin, reigniting my anger. "Stop it!"

He laughed softly. "But, if I do this..." he broke off and kissed me, taking my breath away for several seconds. "...then you will not be able to say what I want you to say."

"Fine, okay?" I shouted. "I love you. I do. However, it is not possible. There is no other way to put it!" he let me go, smirking as I went to Nephtys, who began crying at my voice's volume. "Shh, darling, no need. Mama is fine." I rocked her in my arms, and she stared up at me. I just knew she was wondering what kind of world she had been born into.

"Why could you not have said that?" he asked me, cupping my face. An angry tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away quickly. I forced my head away from his touch, turning it away and side-stepped him.

"Because then it would have been too hard to leave you to return to Ramses. And that was something that had to be done." I spat. "Now, if you have gotten what you wanted, I need some sleep, so if you would kindly leave…" I left the statement open ended as I walked over and pulled the curtain to my room open.

"This matter isn't over." he growled, anger present once again. The lion, whom I still could not name, opened one eye and growled.

"I believe this dear animal disagrees. If you would excuse me." I said, and with that, Prince Matiwaza was pushed out of the suite and hearing the curtain swish in front of him.

* * *

I stayed clear of Yuri, Ryui and Shala, and Prince Matiwaza for several days. Despite how it made seem difficult for three of them, it was easy enough. The trio of girls were constantly away from the seraglio for some unknown reason, and Matiwaza stayed away from the seraglio altogether. I was relatively happy, despite loneliness. This went on for days, until Yuri came to me for help.

"Look, I'd like to put aside our differences," she started, "in order to help our prisoners of war. I don't know who your allegiance lies with, but there are many prisoners of war from Hattusa, and even a couple from Egypt."

I considered this. I couldn't really say I had anything against Egypt anymore; a redeeming quality had been it giving me the two beautiful babies I had. Along with this, I had pledged allegiance to the Hittite empire.

I shrugged. I was glad she had decided to seek me out, despite being upset with her quick abandonment. "Why not?"

Her face lit up. "Really? Thank you _so_ much!" she exclaimed.

"It's no big deal." I explained quickly. "But, how..._safe_ is it?" I asked. Her expression turned into confusion, then realization dawned.

"I'm not sure if that would be best for Seti and Nephtys. Bur, I'm sure you could get a wet nurse." she explained. I sighed. Did I really want to leave the twins in someone else's care again?

"I don't know if I will be able to, then." the spark in Yuri's eyes fade slowly.

"You readily left them when trying to get back at me, but when it comes to a good cause, you can't bear it?" she asked in anger.

"This has nothing to do with that." I answered warily.

"This has _everything_ to do with that." she retorted, and left me more confused and uncertain about where I stood than _before_ Yuri entered the room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright y'all, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I've also got enough poll votes to have an idea of which kind of story this will be. I hope I can satisfy everyone with the result, but someone will be disappointed about it. Anyways, many thanks to Chrystel Malfoy-Potter for making this chapter way clearer than it would've be.  
**

**Bastet**

A few days later, I heard a rumor of a messenger that was to be heard by Mattiwaza. This made me a bit curious, despite our earlier argument. So while it was a public reading, I felt the need to be as inconspicuous as possible. I saw that Yuri and the twins were there as well, but they weren't my concern.

"Your Highness," the messenger began, "The Hittite army has destroyed your line of chariots." There were many audible gasps, including my own. The Mitanni charioteers boasted being the best in Mesopotamia, yet they had been defeated so swiftly. I quickly realized it was most likely due to iron reinforcements the Hittites recently put into use.

"What?"

"Prince Kail's concubine may know how this happened. Or, his princess may know more." the messenger suggested. I hadn't realized the people had turned to look at me now, expecting me to be a princess.

"How would I know?" Yuri and I asked at the same time, then she stared at me in annoyance. "We've been here this whole time." I continued.

The Dark Prince stormed over to Yuri instead.

"Regardless of what you were in the past, you are the Mitanni's Ishtar." he paused, grabbing Yuri. I saw him turn and make eye contact with me. I knew the words in his eyes. _You are mine._"Will you grant us victory?" when she didn't answer, he turned away. "I will go face Prince Kail in battle myself!"

As I watched him walk away, people bustling, I saw something dawn on Yuri's face. While I did want to steer clear of her, I was still a curious person. I wandered over to her soundlessly.

"What are you thinking about? I asked she glared at me, then softened.

"If the Prince of Darkness is leaving, security will be relaxed here. You'll be reunited with Ramses, and the twins will meet their father.

There was a loud silence between us.

"If you still need help with the prisoners of war, I would love to help." I offered. If Nephtys and User were here and the battles somewhere else, I would feel somewhat better about leaving them with someone.

"Nephtys and User should be safe now. There haven't been any outbreaks for a couple of weeks, so you should be able to bring them." she replied. I nodded.

"Just come to my room whenever you're ready to go." I replied. We said our goodbyes, then I set off on my next thing to do.

I was sure that Matiwaza would be in his study, located near the hearing room. As I walked in, he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked skeptically. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." I replied nonchalantly. He looked at me in a way expecting treachery.

"Thank you." he replied in an unsure way unlike him.

"…and maybe borrow a dagger?" I asked. Sure, I could have stolen one from him, but that was unlike me. He stared in disbelief, then composed himself, with a stomach-dropping sparkle in his eye.

"I will if you let me hold Nephtys." he bartered. It was as if his stare of disbelief was transported onto my face. As you could guess, not many people asked me to hold my children.

" What's the catch? Has Nadia not given you a satisfying amount of children to hold?" I asked.

"Yes, but I could also ask you why you want a dagger-."

"An answer I'd readily give. Are you trying to earn my trust, make me reconsider? That's something I cannot deal with." I interrupted.

"Let me hold her." he repeated, and I sighed, handing the child to him. She woke with a start, seeing his face, and hers contorted with confusion. I saw him give her the tiniest smile.

She looked straight into his eyes, then gave him a toothless smile. His plan had panned out, if only a bit.

I gasped, then smiled. "That's the first time she has smiled." I whispered.

"Really," the Dark Prince said in mock disgust, "you should honestly get her out more, if my face is the one to make her smile."

* * *

"You've really done a lot here." I told Yuri as we served several prisoners of war water.

"Yeah. They seem a lot happier."

We passed an alley during the walk back from the well to get more water. As we conversed, I saw a shadow fall across our path. Suddenly, Yuri was pulled in by hands with an unseen master, and in an instant, I jumped into action. I turned the corner to the alley, seeing another man in the shadows, and all I could think was _Amun, back for me_. I emptied my newly filled jug of water onto the man's face. I felt ashamed in myself, that the twins were strapped to my chest, but I continued to pull my newly borrowed dagger from its holster, raising it quickly to the man's neck.

"Gods, Bastet!" The man shouted, and I recognized his voice easily.

"Horus!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck _too_ tightly, remembering Nephtys and User's position. I quickly pulled away, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course. Not that I imagined you needed any. But, I swear, Bastet, if you put up a fight this time-." he left the question open ended, then continued. "Prince Zananza is here as well, as you can see." He gestured to the opposite wall, and the prince, surrounded by the other three girls, gave me a wink. I smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you." I said to Horus, but my smile faded as I heard Yuri's words.

"We have to stay here. If we escape, security here will increase, and Prince Kail won't be able to access the city." Yuri told Prince Zananza.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Where did that girl get her ideas from? I was eager to get home, nearly welcoming my previous drama over my current. I was ready to go back to Egypt, and let Ramses hold his children and love them the same way I did.

A partner in drowsiness during midnight feedings wouldn't be so awful either.

"Are you sure about this?" Zananza asked. I shook my head back and forth rapidly, but of course Yuri replied with a definite answer.

I sighed. There was no getting around it. I couldn't just back down now.

"I wish you could take the children." I whispered to Horus.

"The battlefield is no place for a baby. They will be safer here." he replied in reassurance, then remarked at the children. "They are still adorable, but look at one. Their hair, it's red, Bastet."

"What?" I exclaimed. I had noticed its darkening, but not any brightening. I looked down at Seti; surprisingly, his head was a dark red. It was strange; I knew nothing about the pharaoh, Seti, but all of a sudden, I knew that was an important asset, identification of connections with the gods. I said nothing to Horus about it, simply nodding my head in agreement.

"You've grown, Yuri." Zananza told her.

"Really? Everyone still makes fun of me, since I'm so short. Maybe not..." That statement, of course undid her facade of maturity.

"What a dunce." I declared in exasperation, but bid farewell to Horus with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: As usual, please be sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well...new year, new chapter? Too long, I know, and I may have lost a few of you. But, I want to continue writing for those of you who still read. My first semester of my sophomore year has been hell, since I am basically taking all junior classes, and the same amount of APs last year. But, I'm gonna do a lot better if you give me the chance.  
**

**Bastet**

While Horus had left with a reassuring tone, several days later I almost did wish he had taken my dear twins. With Prince Matiwaza gone, I felt a strange sense of being unguarded. I wished, against my mindset, that someone would hurry and finish this so I could be back in Memphis, far away from any harm that could hurt my Seti and Nephtys.

The dagger was still some reassurance, enough to know they would be safe from one, but not enough to make me comfortable in the middle of a battle.

Whether or not I was uncomfortable, my fears were at at the steps of the city within a week. Prince Matiwaza arrived back once again, calling all of the women of the harem together.

"You are all free to go. Where I am going, I will not need a woman." He announced. I strode up to him quickly and grabbed his arm, amid whispers of unsettling questions.

"Your Highness, I beg you to take me with you!" Nadia shouted.

"The Hittite queen is your older sister, No? Get comfortable with a Hittite, that is what you do best."

"You're being cruel!" Yuri told him, but I knew that would not hinder nor harm him. "What woman wounded you so badly that you cannot imagine showing any others kindness?"

A silence at her words roared around us. I finally came to my senses and punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" she shouted "What was that for?"

I sent her a look that said _I'll tell you later_.

"Where is this place you speak of? What happened?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"They tricked us. As of right now, the Hittite's two separate armies are rejoining, along with the Egyptian army." He replied, stoic and stony-faced. He turned on his heel, the cape behind him struggling to keep up. Yuri ran after him, and I followed stubbornly.

"You didn't answer my first question." I began.

"I was not planning to."

"Don't close me out. Tell me what's really happening." I struggled to stay with him with Nephtys and Seti strapped to my chest.

"I have to get the King out of here." he muttered.

"Then let me help you. I may want to leave, but I do not want your country to be annexed any less than you do." I insisted. Yuri stayed quiet by my side.

"Fine," he snapped, "just stay out of the way."

He opened the doors to his father's chambers.

"Your Highness, we must leave." Matiwaza said in a rushed tone. The king looked up from his desk in surprise.

"For what? We can simply ask the Egyptians for their aid."

"The Egyptians are the very forces trying to destroy you." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"And how would this _woman_ know?" he asked bitterly.

"This is the personified Egyptian goddess of warfare, and the head archer of the Egyptian army." Matiwaza replied.

"I know the army I come from better than anyone else." I interjected.

"We don't need to go!" His Majesty insisted. Matiwaza finally lost his patience, and called for his men.

"Take him to the carriage." Matiwaza snarled. The king hung his head as he was taken away.

Several more guards rushed into the room. "Kail Mursili is at the gates!" One announced. In another flourish, The Dark Prince was running out of the room, with Yuri sprinting out and me attempting to follow without jostling the twins too much.

As we reached the gates, Yuri surged forward, and I knew that Prince Kail was the only one on her mind.

And then, all her illusions were shut down.

The guards stopped her from leaving, pointing swords into her surprise-stricken face

"What is this?" Yuri asked, turning to Matiwaza.

"You cannot leave this seraglio. You and Bastet leaving here without a fight is a sure admission of defeat in the eyes of the Hittites." Matiwaza explained, a terse expression on his face.

"Your pride will deprive two people of true love?" I asked.

"No. My obligations. Didn't yours as well?" he countered. He was, of course, right.

"Then let Yuri go. She has nothing to do with this." I replied, voice rising.

"This isn't revenge, silly girl." he said, almost joking. I stared at him in disbelief, then formed a steely resolve.

I grabbed at my dress, searching for the holster of my dagger, and held the blade to his neck. He backed up, surprisingly unaware that he was backing into a wall.

"Walk away from this place, guards. Or I kill your prince." I wasn't meaning to do it. I had no idea of what had come over me, but suddenly, I was threatening the man I loved.

Matiwaza, who rarely showed any signs of his thoughts, turned his eyes to stare at me. He looked at me, and the look he gave me hurt my heart, smashed it into tiny little pieces.

Yuri gave me a contrasting look of extreme gratefulness. "I'm coming back for you." she promised. I nodded as she climbed to the top of the gate, turned back one last time, and jumped over. I heard the sound of hooves as she escaped.

As I turned back to look at Matiwaza, I saw his expression had changed to pure rage.

"How dare you." he said, voice rising.

"You know I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't made me! You are not thinking straight. Think about your kingdom, your people! They are fighting a battle as we speak, a battle you are losing, badly." I yelled at him.

Before I could catch up with his train of thoughts, he had grabbed the knife from my hand, and had my back to his chest and my neck in a hold.

"If I cannot reclaim my city with Ishtar, I will reclaim it with you." he whispered to my ear.

"I would go with you willingly; just get that blade away from Nephtys and User, please." I whispered back. The twins were still quiet, always blessedly silent in these kinds of moments (moments I need to greatly reduce my involvement in). He gently pushed me away from him, and instead put the knife at my back.

"Make a move, and now I'll catch up with you." Matiwaza warned. I nodded. "Head to my chariot. We are going to visit your true love." He said, sickeningly sweet.

* * *

I clutched the babies close to my chest as the chariot began moving.

"This is your last chance at staying with me." he told me, a sense of finality, as if he knew he would be defeated. My heart sped up at the thought of seeing Ramses again. Would he still be an ass? I was infuriated with the little contact I had had with him during my captivity.

"My obligations are somewhere else." I said quietly.

"But your heart is here, with me." He clarified.

"My heart is in Egypt's welfare, in Seti's advancement." I paused at my choice of words. Wasn't that Nakia's reasoning for torturing Yuri? To advance her son?

I realized how wrong I was. I had to go back because of how conflicted my feelings were, and I had to admit I still loved Ramses. It was a strange thing to realize; I had been completely against the belief of loving more than one person. Nonetheless, it was true, and at that point I had no idea how to deal with them.

He knew I had something else to say, a rebuke of my earlier statement, but the words, thick and bitter, bubbled up to my throat and never left my body.

**Thanks a lot for continuing to read! Please review, as usual!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm getting a hold on all of the school and extracurricular stuff, so hopefully chapters will start coming faster. Enjoy!  
**

**Bastet**

I was absolutely infatuated with Matiwaza; that had been my resolve.

Until I saw Ramses again.

For six months, I had only seen his face in my mind. I had only remembered the whispers of his touch. But now, as he stood in front of me, it rushed back.

He looked exhausted, as though he had aged overnight. His sun-kissed skin seemed to sag, up until he saw us approach. Ramses looked to my face, and suddenly, looked the way he always had. He stood straight and tall, eyes hardening in resolve. The Egyptian army stood behind him, swords raised and expressions angry.

"Have you had enough fun? We have cornered you. You have no way out." He announced in a strange, eerily monotone voice. The Dark Prince barked a laugh.

"Oh, I have a way out. If you want to know the mother of your children is alive and well, you will let me pass." he replied coolly.

"You're bluffing." I called out, wispy with thoughts of seeing Ramses once again.

"Am I?" He asked as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at my back. The sword pricked into my skin. I stiffened. All sounds seemed to stop. "Let me go!" I shouted, suddenly furious. How _dare_ he have that weapon so close to User and Nephtys!

"Tell your troops to stand down." Matiwaza commanded, ignoring my protests. The soldiers, in a surprised state, parted for him to pass.

"No! Ramses, make them get into formation! What are you doing? I can handle myself!" I screamed, reaching toward him, but Matiwaza pulled me back in to the chariot by the waist. My screams turned into curses, but by that time, the army was already out of sight.

"Let me out of here." I said for what seemed to be the 100th time. Matiwaza, as usual, was silent. I was curled up, one baby in each hand, glowering at my captor.

"You should eat while you can." he said, ignoring me.

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer. You just commandeered all of my free will. I didn't have a freakin' chance." I continued.

"What do you even see in Commander User Ramses?" he inquired, finally addressing the topic.

"That is the father of my children. He is not a man I can simply say I have no feelings for!" I exclaimed, furious. I put the babies down on their pallets (we were not even allotted the room for a crib).

"You can go to him when I am defeated." He replied simply, then turned his back. The sudden realization came over me.

"You are waiting for Tatukia to step in. You think she is not aware of what her army is doing?" I asked in disbelief.

He whirled back around, a storm gathering in his pitch black eyes. He put his hands on either side of me, then kissed me. All the energy of his getaway surged into me, but keeping my ground, I bit his tongue. He pulled away, holding the back of his hand to his mouth.

"Is biting a normal custom in your country?" He asked, a smirk brimming behind his hand.

"Don't you ever touch me again." I replied darkly.

"Well, we won't die of boredom for however long we are here. But I know how to tame even the wildest of lionesses." He continued, lighting a match and burning incense. My stomach dropped.

"Really? Egyptian incense? Put that crap out." I ordered, but I could already hear my words slurring. I knew of the incense; Ramses had used it before (not on me, of course). The women would fall into his arms, intoxicated by the smell.

Matiwaza stalked, like a lion circling his prey. My thoughts turned into jumbled nothings.

"This...is...evil..." I declared drowsily, seeing how powerful this incense was. He ignored me, pulling me by the waist to his body. I tried to put my hands on his chest in protest, but it was futile.  
I felt my dress drop around me, and kept trying to push him away, but he was already lowering me into his lap.

"Stop it. No..." I tried to formulate. I found myself begging for Ramses to find me inside.

"You have no feelings for me?" He asked, and I didn't respond. I felt his chest heave in a chuckle. "I would love to see Ramses face when he discovers you have been with me."

"No!" I shout with a sudden burst of strength. But then he moves, finished playing with his food, and I know the moment has come. I close my eyes, wincing with what was soon to come.

"Your Highness!" I hear.

"What is it? I told you not to disturb me." Matiwaza snarled.

"Yes, but our guards are-" He was stopped short, and I heard something drop with a loud thump.

"In here making love to a woman, while your people die of starvation?" a man's voice solicited. I was suddenly alert, hearing the hatred in the man's voice, and knowing there was serious danger nearby.

Matiwaza stood up. I could see a better view, and saw it was an obvious mutiny. The man talking was followed by many other men, angry expressions on all of their faces.

"You must be joking. A mutiny?" Matiwaza asked, an uninterested look giving away how serious he thought the situation was. I slowly prepared, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around my body. I would have to be stealthy if I had any chance of escaping. Somehow, running stark naked through the hallways with two babies was not something that looked very good.  
"This is no joke. Look at your proof." Something moved through the crowd, and King Tushratta's dead body was at Matiwaza's feet. I gasped as I put my hand to my mouth.

"Father!" He shouted, stunned by Tushratta's demise. "You would kill your king?" He turned back to the mutinous guards, exclaiming in anger.

"We want you dead, too." The officer said. I resumed my quest in horror. If I could just get to the crib, then the door...

"If we give your heads to the Hittites, maybe they will leave us alone." the man continued to explain. I continued to crawl, and finally got to Nephthys and User, sleeping soundly. I stood up on my knees slowly … deliberately. At last, they were safe in my arms.

"That is the nature of the gods, I suppose. Men turning their backs on their leaders." Matiwaza mused, but I saw the guards quickly put him at sword point. I crouched, inching toward the door. I was just passing the messenger killed.

"And you are his woman?" I heard another man ask. He didn't wait for my answer, but wielded his sword. I gasped, more in anger than surprise.

"Would you think a goddess can be slaughtered?" I questioned in the most foreboding voice I could muster. "I will simply come back and wreak havoc on your nation. Back down. Now!"

His sword froze in mid-downward-swing. Everyone froze.

"Bastet." They gasped. I heard the metallic clang of swords dropping to the floor, then knees. Their heads lowered to the floor as I stood up, keeping my eyes on them.

"Get out of here, Matiwaza. I'm giving you a freebie. Babylon will shelter you. Go." I ordered, as sternly as I could muster. He was quiet, I barely heard the sound of footsteps rushing away.

I waited a few moments, giving him the time to get away before my fury set in and I took back my promise. Then, slowly, purposely, I walked away, leaving my worshipers to grovel on the floor.

A goddess of war could be merciful, right?

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta-reader! This chapter was _really_ a mess...**

**Don't forget to review, as usual!**


End file.
